RJS Potter - The last Heir
by Alexandrit
Summary: AU girl! fem! Harry. Roslyn grew up in New Zealand under the care of her godfather and one of her mothers close friends after her parents are killed by Lord Voldemort. 5 years later she comes back home to attend Hogwarts. She is not the girl-who-lived, the headmaster had wanted, nor expected. Not another pawn in the great game, but a witty player herself. CURRENTLY UNDER REWRITE
1. Home

_Edit: Lots of grammar/spelling errors fixed - Many thanks to my beta-reader TabiPrewett_

* * *

 _Godric´s Hollow, 30th October 1986_

It was late in the afternoon on the eve before Halloween and two mothers were trying their best to tame their children.

"Draco!" Narcissa Malfoy yelled at her son showing that she was about to lose her patience. She decided the best way to get her son off of the broom was to cast a spell and remove her son from his petrified toy broom, "Got you," She said smiling lovingly.

He instantly hugged her back laughing: "Mom, you cheated!"

Lily on the other hand was having a tad bit more trouble with her daughter, "Rose." She yelled, "Rosyln Jamesy Potter!"

"Catch me if you can!" The six-year-old set a blistering pace with her toy-broom, giving testament to the talent inherited from her father, as well as his cheeky nature. Her mother tried to catch her breath, while Rose was already at the other side of the house, again.

" _It's just a toy, Lily, so you can have time to yourself,_ " Lily was mumbling all the while mimicking what Sirius had said to her. Lily sighed and then suddenly exclaimed: "Cissy, do something!"

"Well, in a few years she'll be a win for every Quidditch team." Cissy smirked.

"You're not helping here." Lily growled.

Narcissa grinned and shrugged, "You just can't suit everybody."

In that moment, almost like they had timed their arrival perfectly, Rose's father James and her godfather Sirius Black had arrived back home, "Girls, I'm home."

"Dad, Sirius." Yelled Rose as she flew with minimal braking into the arms of her godfather. Sirius barely avoided falling backwards to the ground under the impact of 15kg's of frenetic vitality: "Training for the World Cup again?" he asked.

"I'll be the best seeker of like all time." Rose said proudly.

"Would never doubt that, Bambi." Sirius said using his nickname for her.

James could not help but walk over to his wife and hug her, "Long day?" He asked then kissed her head.

Lily smiled and sighed a little, "She is already like you at your best, and she's only six years old."

"We'll go ahead and leave you guys alone now." Narcissa told them and in her wisdom she had not let go of Draco as of yet. Of course neither Draco or Rose we're particularly fond of the idea so the whining started:

"Can't we stay a biiiit longer?" Draco asked.

"Pleeeeaaase." Both kids drawled out

"The two of you spent the whole day together, Draco. You'll see each other again soon." Narcissa reminded them.

"Promise?" They asked.

"Promise" Lily and Narcissa said together.

"Okay." The kids said a little resigned.

The kids finally said their goodbyes as Lily gave Narcissa a concerned look, "You can stay if you want, you know."

"Thank you Lily, but I'll be fine." Narcissa stated as Draco and her stepped into the fireplace and disappeared into the green flames.

Once they were gone Rose turned to Sirius and gave him one of her special smiles, "You stay, Right?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Of course." Sirius said as he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder leaving Lily and James alone in the kitchen. "Let's go play and give your parents the chance to have couple time."

"What's couple time?" Rose wondered.

"Well, when a boy and a girl…" Sirius started to say until he was interrupted by a yell from the kitchen: "SIRIUS!"

"Spend time together and have fun." He smirked then said a little louder: "What did you think I was going to say?" He added that bit not even trying to hide the teasing tone in his voice.

"So Draco and I are having couple time?" Rose asked innocently.

"Well..no." Sirius tried to stumble out knowing he had himself in trouble now.

"Why not?" Rose insisted.

"You'll be allowed to have couple time when you're…..let's say thirty."

"Mom and dad are not thirty."

"Hmm, wanna play a game? Parcheesi?" Sirius asked trying to get off the subject.

"Yes." Rose said excitedly as Sirius let out a breath knowing he had got out of that one.

xXx RJP xXx

Meanwhile back in the kitchen Rose's parents sat in the kitchen together while Lily started to prepare dinner by setting the knife to start and cut the vegetables: "How was the meeting?"

"As well as it could get I guess. Moody and Remus managed to capture the Death Eater, Rabastan Lestrange alive."

"The brother-in-law of Bellatrix?" He nodded mutely.

"Are they both alright?" Lily asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"Remus and Moody, yes. But as for Gideon he took a bad hit that is going to leave a scar at least." James told her saying exactly what he had been told.

"How long can we still fight like this?" Lily asked more to herself than to James. "It's been almost 10 years."

James could not help but place an arm around Lily's shoulder trying to offer a little comfort, "We'll survive this Lily and we'll end this war."

Lily leaned into his touch and sighed, "I don't want to raise Rose like this anymore. I can't even let her play in the garden for fear that…" Lily almost started to cry, "Damn this prophecy! Damn you-know-who! She is only a child, James! For god's sake!" She practically yelled at him then broke down crying.

"I know honey, I know." He said softly: "We'll protect her, nothing will do harm to our little princess. I won't let that happen." James tried to reassure her.

"I know." Lily told him as she wiped away a few stray tears.

"I love you. I love you so much." He murmured into her hair over and over.

"I love you too. - And tomorrow I'll go with you." She told him firmly.

James one the other hand wanted her to stay home and be safe: "But -"

"No buts' James Potter! I'm a member of the order just like you." She reminded him.

"What about -" He got out before she cut him off again.

"Rose will be very happy about spending the day with Severus."

James looked at her making a face then asked, "Shouldn't you add a good thing after telling me the bad news?"

"He's your daughters godfather and she has been pestering me all morning before Draco came over when she could see him again." She stated and stood up.

"I just don't like it." James snapped back.

"He is on our side James and I trust him." Lily tried to plead with him.

"Well I don't." James said continuing to stand his ground.

"You trust Narcissa!" Lily was quick to point out.

"Narcissa was a never a Death Eater and Lucius died protecting her and the kids and You from you-know-who!" He countered.

Then Lily countered just as quickly, "Severus was a hairs breath away from dying after he saved me! Our daughter would've never been born, James. He has every right to hold a grudge against you, but he got over it." She huffed.

James was bristled with anger, "Exactly."

Lilly replied a little snippy, "You might not believe it, but not EVERYTHING is about you."

James could not help but feign a little shock, "It´s not? But... then my whole life has been a lie!" He said as he placed his hand against his chest.

Lily was trying very hard to glare at him, but it just wasn't very convincing when her shoulders shook with silent laughter, "You idiot." She managed, but it sounded more like an endearment.

"I'm hurt." James stated with a wide smile. "I'm far cleverer than you give me credit for."

"Sure thing, love." She kissed him, smiling like she had not done in days. "After all I only married you for your looks."

Unknown to the parents in the kitchen, Rose had appeared in the kitchen door, "So…that's couple time? Looks boring." Rose shrugged.

James and Lily looked a moment at their daughter then turned to look at each other and then started laughing all over again leaving a six year old little girl looking very confused at the scene in front of her.


	2. Fade to black

_And here we go: Chapter 2 of Rose´ journey. Enjoy and I´m always happy about reviews_

 _Thanks again to my beta TabiPrewett_

* * *

 _Godric_ _´s Hollow, 31th October 1986_

Rose had always loved Halloween being able to sit in her favorite spot on the large sill of the living room window being able to observe the muggle children outside. She could watch them go from door to door collecting sweets while they were dressed in varied costumes. Those costumes varied from a Pirate too…whatever that thing with blue fur and trunk were suppose to be.

While Rose would've liked to go out, playing with the others, she knew that it was 'perfectly out of question' (Her mother´s words). So she was content with taking another sip from her hot chocolate and enjoying the warmth of the house. Surely, there were worse ways to spend an evening.

Narcissa and Draco decided to pay Sirius a visit at his new flat while her parents were out 'doing Phoenix Stuff' (Rose´ words). So the house was unusually quiet with it only her and her Godfather Severus Snape. He sat across from her, enjoying his own drink and the rare peace. Severus was not a double-agent anymore (he had had to blow his own cover two years ago), but still a fighter of the Order of Phoenix and the war was at full flag for a full year now.

"Sev?" Rose was the only one allowed to call him by this nickname. Sirius had tried once, the death glare from the potions master made him refrain from another attempt.

"Yes, Corbillat?" As lovely as he thought the nickname _"Bambi"_ , Sirius had given her, there were limits to self-induced torture.

"When will the war be over?" Rose asked, with seriousness beyond her age.

 _She is far too mature_ , Severus thought by himself with a mix of regret and acceptance. While she was still playing with Draco like a child, he, Sirius and her parents often had the feeling that they were talking to a teenager.

The chance had come subtle, first she had asked him to teach her reading, then she started drawing, and a bit later writing. It had started that day two years ago when she had faced Lord Voldemort.

He expelled the memories from his mind, concentrating on is goddaughter: "I don't know"

"And… when it´s over?" Rose asked hesitantly not exactly knowing what kind of answer she expected.

"Then you can beg for sweets along with the other kids" Severus smirked.

Certainly not that: "Sev!" She cried out with exactly the tone her mother used while exclaiming: "God, give me patience!"

He grinned and shrugged: "You asked"

"You know what I mean!" She murmured, sulking a little bit.

That sobered him up: "Partly, but what exactly are you referring to exactly?"

"Mom, She´s afraid just like _always."_ She stated almost a little too exasperated then she crocked her head, looking outside again: "I just wonder if that´ll change?"

"Roslyn, she is your mother and it is her job to worry about you for your whole life, whether you are fine or not." He told her, "But I promise it won't always be to this... _extreme_."

She rolled her eyes, "Mom should be afraid for dad, Sirius, Moony, and for _you_! I´m sitting at home all day guarded by the strongest spells the world has to offer. What´s the worst that can possibly happened?"

"Choking on a toffee?" he suggested, making her laugh.

But he knew that Voldemort would do _everything_ to get a hold on her again. The prophecy left room for interpretation about who 'The Chosen One' was, Roslyn or the son of the Longbottoms, but the Dark Lord had seen how powerful her magic was already, Voldemort would not rest until she was dead.

He shivered at this thought. His clever, little Goddaughter, _His_ Roslyn. _Over my dead body!_ He decided for himself. Not for the first time and it would certainly not be the last.

Roslyn climbed on his lap, cuddling against his black robes: "You´re glaring into thin air again, Sev"

"I know, Corbillat." Sev answered with a slight smile on his lips

"What did the air do to you?" She asked so innocently.

He chuckled lowly: "Nothing in particular, I´m just a little worried as well." He explained to her questioning gaze.

"Really?" The childishness was back, much to his relief: "You´re afraid sometimes?"

"Of course I am" he murmured .

"But you´re always so brave!" She exclaimed rather proudly.

"There is quite a difference in being brave and being afraid, Corbillat. It means doing what is right, despite your fear"

The girl mulled over this for a few quite moments, before grinning: "Like fighting You-know-who to protect mom and me?"

"Something like that," he answered with the smile that was solemnly for her.

Rose shown her most beautiful smile in return: "Love you, Sev"

The noise of a key turning was coming from the front door before he could have answered. One moment he was perfectly still, hand on his wand and ready for a fight. Then Lily´s voice reached them: "We´re back!"

"Mom! Dad!" Rose immediately ran off to greet them. When Severus reached the small entrance hall, she was already in her mother´s arms.

"How was your day, sweetie?"

"Great! Look!" She stretched her hands out, making a small butterfly of greenish light appear that flew around her father's head: "It likes you"

"That´s great, sweetheart." Her father praised her while the small spark of magic landed on his hair and disappeared. Although not before turning James´ hair into various shades of green.

"And you were a good girl, weren't you?" He asked, without a clue to his new hairstyle, but hoping that she had made the day of the greasy g - _of Snape_ at least a bit harder.

"Of course" Rose said with such sweet innocence that it made it even harder for Lily and Severus not to get a laughing fit. James glared at Severus, partly because his daughter was always on her best behavior with him and because he had no clue what the other man deemed so funny.

"I´ll take my leave now" Severus announced and passed James with a curt not and a rather amused smile.

Rose followed him straight towards the door, along with her mother: "When´ll you come again?"

"Not within the next few days, Corbillat. We´ll see after that." He squatted down at her eye-level, "No sulking, little one"

"… Maybe," she murmured but she already smiled again.

He gave Rose a hug and stood up again, only to be surprised by Lily giving him a hug, "Be careful out there, okay?"

"As careful as open war can be approached." He answered, to lowly for Rose to catch and freed himself from his childhood friend.

"Sleep well, Corbillat. See you, Lily"

"Good night, Sev"

"Good bye, Severus" Another small smile and he went off, soon disappearing into the night.

"So… Wanna read ?" Lily asked her daughter after she has closed the door, not without checking the protecting spells another time. But now, with the Fidelius-Charm in place, there was hardly a reason to worry anymore. Dumbledore himself had casted it himself and the secret was safe with Peter.

"The Seven Ravens!" Rose said without even thinking, interrupting her mother´s train of thoughts.

The all-time favorite it was then: "Very well"

It was around half an hour later, ten minutes for realizing his new "choice" of hair color, twenty to turn it back to black when James came to the living room and was taken aback by the sign he was greeted with:

The ladies of the house snuggling on the big couch completely absorbed with the book of muggle-fairytales. His beautiful, fierce, red haired wife and their precious little princess she had gifted him with.

Lily had once stated that Rose was a mix of the best from both of them. She had her mother's kindness, reasoning, and the beautiful green eyes he had fallen in love with on first sight. From her father she gained his cheekiness, bravery, and black hair. Even though in certain light it seemed to have a blue shimmer to match Sirius´ hair. Of course the most important of all she seemed to gain her magical power from the both of them.

"James?" Lily said as she noticed James seemed to be lost in thought.

He smiled when Lily´s question pulled him back to reality: "I love you, Lily Potter, and you too, my little princess"

"I -"

A strong wave of magic rolling over their home cut Lily off, breaking down the wards that were covering the house.

"Take Rose and run!" James had his wand ready and already and sprinting towards the front door.

Lily took her pale daughter into her arms and tried to apparate but Voldemort had already used an Anti Apparating Charm.

She ran up the stairs and into Rose's room just as the door splintered into a thousand pieces of wood into the room, moving the tall and heavy chiffonier to block the door.

"Rose, your Portkeys!" Lily tried hard not to tremble when she heard the fight downstairs. She had to get Rose into safety and get to James´ side as fast as she could. Roslyn always wore two of them, little pendants on her necklace, a small dog and a raven. One to take her to Severus and the other to Sirius.

"Felix Felizis" Rose stated with a shaking voice, only to discover that nothing happened.

"Brightest star of night sky!" She practically yelled and still nothing happened like it was suppose to: "Mom, it isn't working!" She said starting to have panic in her voice.

Lily embraced her one last time, as she said, "I love you, Roslyn - Now go to your bed"

"But -"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

They both heard the curse and James Potter´s last scream. Lily pushed her daughter deeper into the room, praying for a miracle that just wouldn't happen. She didn´t even have her wand.

Steps on the stairs and then, "Expulso!"

The small barrier exploded and the empty doorway revealed a figure that had haunted Rose in her nightmares. Tall, clothed in a cloak darker than the night, the nearly white face missing the nose and blood-red, demon-like eyes searching for her.

"Voldemort" she nearly choked on her own whisper.

"Roslyn…" And that voice. Icy, sharp like a blade and always on the edge to hissing: "How much you have grown"


	3. Wings of a butterfly

Third Chapter and wow! 25 Followers/13 Favorites, thank you so much guys ^.^

As a matter of fact, the next 3 to 4´ll be... not downright depressing but sad and difficult as it deals mostly with death, loose and grief. Just saying.

But after that part the story goes to the bride side (and hopefully for Corbillat, it´ll stay there for a while)

So, I´m curious what you think about this story so far - Let me know

* * *

Severus was in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, cursing inwardly as he was softly singing the _Vulnera Sanentur_ chant to treat a nasty gash in Frank Longbottom´s chest. Once he had set foot over the doorstep, the sign of the injured Auror, along with two helpless healers and Frank´s desperate wife, Alice, had practically greeted him. As if he had needed another reason to hate Bellatrix Lestrange. Using _his_ curse! The nerve of that wench! The flesh of the last wound knitted together, leaving a silver scar, one of five new ones, but otherwise Longbottom would be fine.

"I´m leaving the rest to you." It was more of a statement than an actual question towards Madam Pomfrey, the Head Healer of Hogwarts.

"Of course" Her eyes had not left him the whole time, out of professional curiosity as well as awe: "Would you mind teaching me this charm?"

"Not at all, Poppy. Perhaps Tomorrow?"

She gave him a smile: "That would be perfect"

He was already at the door when Alice called him: "Snape - _Severus_?"

"Yes?" her eyes shone with tears, but she smiled gratefully: "Thank you so very much"

Severus simply nodded, still not exactly comfortable with such situations (Something Lily teased him relentlessly about) and excused himself. He was merely three steps into the corridor when a searing pain shot threw his body, forcing him to his knees and leaving him breathless.

After what seemed an eternity someone was approaching him with hurried steps: "Severus? Something wrong?"

 _Splendid_ he sighed inwardly. Out of all people to see him in such a state it had to be Remus Lupin. Although it was still better than be found by Black. Or one of the other Aurors. Or even Potter. Okay, maybe Remus wasn't _that_ bad.

"I feel marvelous" he murmured, his voice even more sarcastic than usually, while forcing himself back onto his feet.

Remus was clever enough not to try and help him, but still watched him with concern. He had seen the former Death Eater shake of a Cruciatus Curse like it was nothing after all: "Are you injured?"

"No" The pain was slowly ebbing away, but Severus still lent against the wall: "I have no idea…" he trailed off.

"No idea… what?"

Severus ignored him, his mind was racing. He had placed protecting charms around Lily´s home, just in case, before Dumbledore had worked the Fidelius Charm. For such a violent reaction, his wards would have to be broken down all at once. So how...

"Rose" he whispered under his breath. The next instant he was gone - And praying that he was wrong.

xXx RJP xXx

Dead silence lay over the village Godric´s Hollow like a cloak. The house of the Potters was a beautiful, about 100 years old, house, slightly outside of Godric´s Hollow. Or maybe Severus had only found it beautiful because it was the home of the two people who mattered most to him. Now all that remained was a smoldering ruin.

Voldemort was behind this, there was no way he would've only sent his followers after the Potters. Wand drawn Severus made his way quickly through the wood and stone scattered front garden. It was James, who he found first.

The corpse of his once nemesis laid half on the steps with his limbs oddly twisted and thick lines of blood drawn from his nostrils and mouth. Maybe, just maybe, James´ sacrifice had been enough. Even if only to buy Lily and Rose time to escape.

Carefully he made his way up the stairs, towards the gaping hole that had once been the door to his goddaughter´s room. He slowly made his way towards it, fear gripping him at what he might find. But all the pictures his mind had vividly imagined for him couldn't compete with the horror of reality. Lily.

Her body had slumped in the middle of the room, fire-red hair outspread around her and once radiant green eyes already turned to grey. Tears started to blur his vision, but not before he caught a glimpse of Rose, half tangled into the fabric that had formerly been her curtains.

 _Get a grip on yourself, Snape! You can break down when Roslyn is certainly out of danger!_

 _If she is still alive that is_ , a malicious voice in the back of his mind added before crackling sickly. Severus made his way over and carefully picked her up. In an instant he could feel Rose´ warmth and heartbeat.

That was when his knees finally gave out and for long moment that was all Severus could do. Embracing the small body of the child, he could've not loved more had she been his and being eternally grateful that she lived. He also could not stop the grieving he was doing for the loss of his best friend since their childhood, and for the love of his life. He would always love Lily Juliet Potter. When he roughly wiped his tears away, he was able to think straight again.

Rose was still unconscious with blood covering her forehead and it seemed to draw a fine line towards the corner of her mouth. Severus cursed himself for not noticing the injury earlier and summoned a wet cloth and tentatively cleaned her face from still fresh blood and performed a quick healing spell to stop the bleeding. The long cut was formed like the hand movement needed to perform the Killing Curse; he was at loss for words. What had happened? Why was Rose alive when Lily… And what about this wound?

He decided that there would be a better time to dwell on such thoughts so he got up from the spot he was in with his wand in one hand and in the other arm the sleeping form of his goddaughter. Like he had carried her countless times before. When Severus turned he stared at the slumped body at the far end of the room and his heard nearly stopped.

Voldemort.

He took him a total of three fast heartbeats to decide what he needed to do. He stood stiff for a moment then casted an Expelliarmus and a Binding Spell. The black wand flew to him without any resistance and the Dark Lord did nothing when black chains moved quickly around his form like the snakes he was so fond of. Was he…? The haunting red eyes stared empty and aimless, while Severus fingers on his pulse-point only confirmed what he deep down knew already, Lord Voldemort was dead. _Did_ _Lily did manage to_ _… - No, then Rose would be uninjured, so how…_ He was lost in thought for a moment again until he heard steps downstairs and cursed his bad luck, he had lingered to long.

Rose on one arm was not an optimal fighting-stance, but hell would freeze over before he would let go of her. Severus considerate apparating for a moment, but doing that with someone unconscious was never a good idea.

Quiet like a shadow he darted to the corridor and casted a quick glance downstairs. Sirius Black knelt weeping over the corpse of his best friend - brother in everything but blood - while Remus stood next to him, clearly unbelieving.

If someone would've told Severus that he would be relieved to see the two of them, they would've experienced a few of his more malicious-intended curses first handed.

They looked up when they heard the quiet creak of the stairs and paled.

"No!" Remus' whisper seemed loud in the grave of a house.

"She´s alive" Severus told them, while he made his way downstairs.

"And… Lily?" He only shook his head, not trusting his voice about that matter.

"What happened?" Remus carefully examined the wound on Rose´s forehead: "That cut looks like some kind of curse-mark"

"We need to treat her properly when we´re at the HQ, preferably before your manic cousin pays us a visit" he directed that at Severus, who was now fully back on his senses.

"What about Voldemort?"

… _How could_ _ **that**_ _slip my mind?_

"Upstairs. Dead." The other men looked at him with a mix of disbelieve and relief.

"But then…Why Lily is dead but Rose is just wounded… Wait a sec!" Sirius exclaimed: "I have a lot of trust in our ability as teachers, Snape, but **that**?"

"I´m open for other suggestions, _Black_ "

Remus tried to reason with them, "Kids, how about we go back to HQ and then, you two can start fighting again"

"Fine, let´s go"


	4. Stars

_Happy New year, everybody ^.^_

 _Thanks for proofreading, Tabi_

* * *

 _1st November 1986, early morning hours_

The Order of the Phoenix-Headquarter was like the King´s Cross Station minutes after a Death Eater Attack. It was total Chaos everywhere you could look. There were wounded people, wary fighters and everyone at the brink of panic. Voldemort´s followers were running riot with his death. With catastrophic consequences, four big fights in the past hours.

Frank Longbottom´s mother Augusta had died, protecting her grandchildren Neville and Esther. Alice, Benjy Fenwick and Mad Eye Moody had arrived just in time to save the kids and capture Voldemort´s second in command Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband. Gideon Prewett had joined the fighting in Diagon Alley, despite his resent injuries and died killing the murderer of his brother Fabian.

Fenrir Greyback´s werewolves had started one last attack before going into hiding. The children had been bitten and their parents murdered. The once proud town of Hogsmeade lay in ruins and the Ministry of Magic was all but a battlefield.

Severus was little aware of the details of the events. His main concern was his still unconscious goddaughter, resting in Sirius arms, on the bed he had conjured in the living-room.

"I found the books!" Remus announced, putting three giant tomes on the coffee table.

" _History of Curses_ , Page 275" Severus said without looking while he removed another layer of black magic: "And 137 of _Runes and Rituals_ ".

"Why is she still sleeping?" Sirius asked concerned.

"Shut up, Black"

"… Why am I here again?" he asked, glaring at Severus.

"Body contact with a close family member during curse-breaking has proved to have favorable effects on children" Severus deadpanned: "And Remus and I are working"

"And Severus needs a mental punching back" Remus added, rummaging through one of the potion shelves.

"How is Rose?" Alice had come quietly into the room, whispering the question at Remus. Aberforth had actually dared to interrupt them about two hours ago, and the whole Order knew now _NOT_ to come to close to Severus when is goddaughter was injured (Nasty thing had happened that involved a lot of swearing not suited for children´s ears and the patented Snape´s glare-of-certain-death).

"Getting better. Is Dumbledore still not here?"

"He´s needed at the ministry, but Fawkes came with a message saying he´ll be here in about half an hour."

"Good. Severus?"

He was busy enchanting a rune-stone and then placing it gentle on Rose´ temple. The bright red stone was filled with what appeared to be black mist and turned solid black a moment later.

"Care to share?" Sirius asked carefully, when Severus let out a frustrated growl.

Remus came back to the two of them, gently stroking Rose´ black-blue hair.

"Every trace of the Killing Curse is _gone_! There shouldn't be any lingering magic except her own! I don´t know, what that means!"

"How about coffee, while Sirius´ keeps an eye on our little Corbillat?" Remus deliberately used that nickname, instate of the usual _Bambi_ : "You have worked for hours nonstop"

"And I´ll be working for another few until she is fine again" Severus growled out.

"I insist" Remus snapped back at the growl. Severus simply raised an eyebrow at that, clearly saying: _Or what?_ "Or I´ll drag you out!"

"Now, what would your boyfriend think about that?" he asked with a sly smile. The equally flushed faces of Remus and Sirius did improve his mood quite a bit.

"Why…" Sirius started disbelieving.

"How do you know about… _us_?" Remus looked torn between shocked and impressed.

"Now I know for certain" he answered with his knowing smirk, already flicking through the last of his books.

"Oh Merlin… the Serpent got us, Padfoot!" Remus stated as he looked in shock at Severus's offhanded joke. Meanwhile Sirius looked like he wouldn't be able to say anything for quite a while.

Severus was already back on track, "Remus, what do you think about this ritual?"

Suddenly there were loud noises coming from the front door and all three men quickly reached for their wands. Sirius laid Rose back down on the bed while he stood next to her in order to protect her. Dumbledore came through the door, his phoenix Fawkes on his shoulder, wand drawn, along with six Aurors as backup.

"What is the meaning of this, Headmaster?" Severus asked lowly. He had found himself at wand point with Dumbledore once before, but somehow he knew that this time it would take a turn to nasty and possible bloody.

"Please lower your wands, my boys" Dumbledore´s voice was calm as ever, but his eyes missed the amused twinkle: "And take a step away from the bed"

Severus was the first to move, lowering his wand but moving to stand between the other men and the sleeping Rose: "Again, what is this about?"

Dumbledore signed deeply, "The Potter´s house was protected by the Fidelius-Charm"

"And you where their secret-keeper" Severus stated with a mix of bitterness and anger: "Apparently Voldemort surpassed you one last time. What about it?"

"I wasn't their secret-keeper" Dumbledore stated flatly, voice thick with grieve.

The potions-master felt like someone had cut the ground from under his feet because Voldemort had not found a way to break the Fidelius-Charm. Someone who was close to them, they had trusted had betrayed Lily and James Potter.

Severus knew it couldn't have been that coward Pettigrew, or Remus with the fact he lost himself once a month to the beast inside of him. So that left only one person that could have done this: Sirius Black.

"Severus, wait!" Sirius knew that something was wrong when Remus paled and his words were spoken in near panic.

"What -" The question was answered when he felt the tip of a wand pressed against his neck: "Did you betray them?" Severus all but growled.

Sirius understood all too well the questions Snape didn´t ask as well: _Did you work for Voldemort all along? Did you hug Lily and James yesterday, knowing they would be murdered? Did you play and laugh with our 6-year-old goddaughter knowing that you would sell her out to Voldemort? To be killed in the cruelest way he could have imagined?_

Sirius lowered his wand slowly, "I would've died before betraying them, Snape. I wasn't their secret-keeper"

"I don´t believe you" Sirius could practically see the cold and murderous expression on Snape´s face. He had seen it often enough during their time at Hogwarts.

"James and Lily made Peter the secret-keeper. We all thought it was the perfect diversion…" Sirius shoulders shock slightly: "And it was my idea! It´s my fault that they are dead!" Sirius fell to the floor once the realization had sunk in.

Silence hang over the room like a thick cloak as the shock was starting to settle in the look on everyone's faces, even Dumbledore looked shell-shocked. Mad-eye Moody took a step forward, looking even older than usual, "Sirius, look, I believe you. Come to the ministry with us and we´ll sort this out, and find that bastard Pettigrew"

"… Okay" Sirius stated not really knowing what else he should say.

It took another moment before Severus lowered his wand as well and when he did it was more out of exhaustion than anything else. "I´ll come as well" Remus said immediately.

"You´re needed here" Sirius said, trying to sound smoothing, even when his colleagues chained him with magic-binding hand-cuffs: "I´ll be back as soon as possible"

Severus tuned the conversation out and went to sit on the bed next to Rose. She was still not conscious, but the the blackout induced by black magic had shifted slowly into a real sleep. He gently brushed a wavy-curly strand of hair from her face, trying very hard not to think. The headmaster´s present next to him made him look up as the old man watched Rose closely: "Remus and you did very good, Severus. I can feel no black magic lingering" Severus didn´t object, even through the knew that, _No, something is still wrong!_ He had no idea what the old wizard was up to now, but at the moment he could not care less.

"Professor" Remus joined in: "Is it possible, that… that Rose somehow…"

"Defeated Voldemort?" Dumbledore ended the question: "I´m not sure, but that´s why I´ll be taking her with me"

He was surprised again when suddenly Severus stood in front of him. "Where to?" Severus´ voice was cold as ice: "And why?"

Dumbledore´s voice lost a bit of the fatherly warmth while questioned this openly: "To her family. Petunia will -"

"No way!" Severus argued. There was no way Severus would allow him to send his goddaughter to that place. Niece or not, Petunia had detested Lily´s magic and would never care for Rose, let alone love her. He would not stand by to see her growing up like he had.

"Severus, you have to see reason. Roslyn will be a living legend before sunset! That much glory is enough to turn a child´s head. Even that of a intelligent and mature one like her"

Good point, but a issue he would have to solve himself in near future, "I agree with you on that, but I´ll not leave her after the loss of her parents"

"Severus -" Dumbledore said a little exasperated and was getting more than a little irritated.

"She´s my goddaughter as well as Sirius´ and you have no say in this, Dumbledore"

The headmaster had hoped it wouldn't come to this. He had expected this fight with Sirius, not his loyal potion teacher. Of course Severus was right, there was no way to revoke or annul his guardianship. His say concerning Rose would be first and last for the next eleven years.

He still didn't want to give up: "Well…"

"No" Severus wasn't even granting him with full sentences anymore.

Dumbledore was wise enough to know when to give up: "Alright, Severus. If that is what you want."

A low moan from the bed made Severus and Remus turn to see what was going on with Rose. They watched as the girl turned restless in her sleep, whimpering softly and he Severus knew at once she was having nightmares. Severus wished he had been able to give her a dreamless-potion, but with all the healing-potions and other magic cursing though her system, that would have been utterly foolish.

He settled for picking her up and cradling her on his lap: "Rose, wake up" he called softly. Her eye-lids fluttered, but she remained sleeping: "Corbillat!" That did the trick, her eyes shoot open. Severus suppressed a flinch when he looked at Rose´ eyes and noticed that their deep forest green had shifted to an almost haunting shade of light green that seemed to glow. He knew that tint all too well, the color of the Avada Kedavra-Curse.

"Sev?" Her voice was shaking and lacked her usual confidence.

"I´m here" Severus said softly as Rose nestled closer to him, but took a look around her. She knew the living-room well enough because it was the only other place aside from her home that she had been allowed to be, the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Looking around she noticed that her uncle Remus and Professor Dumbledore were there, too. Suddenly all of the memories came quickly rushing back to her.

Rose looked at Severus with wide, pleading eyes, tears already streaming down her face: "He… he killed Dad" Her eyes begged him to tell her that she had just woken up from a bad dream. That everything was alright, but she saw the truth in his eyes.

"… Mommy?" One word uttered with such loss and heartbreak that Severus could feel his own crack in return.

"I´m so sorry, my dear Roslyn" Dumbledore said softly when he realized Severus wouldn't be able to answer: "Your mother is dead as well"

The young girl buried her face in Severus chest, small body trembling with sobs, while Severus did all he could to calm her. He was holding her as close as he could to make sure she felt as loved and safe as she could.

Dumbledore mentioned for Remus to follow him, knowing a grieving child could only handle so many people around them. But Fawkes had other ideas. The phoenix flew the short distance to one of the bedposts and started singing.

The song of utter beauty filled the old house, lifting hearts and smoothing the pain of grieve.

A lament for all fallen of this war, that had just come to an end.


	5. In loving memory

_5th November 1986_

While Godric´s Hollow was relatively small, it had a rich history. The over six-hundred year old cemetery was testament to that. In addition, the rainfall was as heavy on the oldest gravestones as it was on the two fresh dug graves and the black coffins that would soon be lowered into them.

 _Rain on a Funeral,_ Severus though bitterly, _Lily would've ridiculed every author daring to write such a cliché-thing in a novel..._

However, life doesn't care for clichés or atmosphere, it just happens. He looked again at his goddaughter, holding his hand as his arm started to feel numb in her vice-grip. Rose had barely let go of him in the past few days, as if she feared that he would disappear into thin air if she did so. Severus had no idea where her train of thoughts had been taking her because she had not uttered a word since she had woken up and asked about her mother.

Only in her sleep would he finding her speaking when she would wake up screaming and crying. After the second night, Severus had settled for giving her dreamless-potions in advance, slight stomach-problems were still favorite over permanent psychical damage. Both Remus and Severus grew restless over her behavior; the mind-healer from St. Mungo's could talk himself blue in the face about ' _normal coping mechanisms_ ' as far as the two of them were concerned. The hold on his hand and arm grew tighter and when Remus stepped forward, he didn´t even try to hide his tears. Even with the full moon more than a week away, Remus had a few black cycles under his eyes and Severus was sure that he didn´t look any better.

With the death of Lily and James Potter, there were many people the world that felt like a part of their life had been torn away.

Since the defeat of the Dark Lord, _everyone_ in magical society had a high interest in the legendary Roslyn Jamesy Serpentina Potter, _The girl-who-lived._ It was amazing that a reporter went as far as to dig out her third name, which absolutely no one ever used! Not even speaking about that ludicrous _nickname_. The problem now was that none of that could be help, so they had made sure the service would be held in a private and tight circle with close friends and family.

The guest list included; Alice and Frank Longbottom with their children, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, and Euphemia Potter, James´ Mother, who was marked by age and grief, accompanied only by her trusted house-elf Ceely. With the resent loss of her husband and now her beloved son and daughter-in-law, it was all taking a toll on her. Severus felt a strange feeling of relief that Rose wasn't too attached to the woman, for she looked like she would die as well and very soon.

Many members of the Order of the phoenix were in attendance, including the Weasley family, who´s matriarch Molly was the sister to Fabian and Gideon Prewett.

Petunia Dursley, Lily´s only remaining blood-relative hadn't attend and Severus was not surprised about that. Sirius Black was not present either because he had been sent to Azkaban the moment he had arrived at the Ministry of Magic, another reason why Remus looked ready to drop dead or at least faint at any given moment.

Albus tried his best to get him a hearing with the Wizengamot, but the Ministry wanted everything related to the Dark Lord dead and buried along with the body; no lose ties, please. Especially not a Death Eater/Traitor/Rat-Animagus on the run, thank you very much! It was so much easier for them to blame Sirius; who´s whole family was known for their ties to dark magic and Lord Voldemort.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore held his funeral speech, and Severus had tuned it out as much as he could, forcing every emotion behind thick walls of his Occlumency. He could not allow himself to break down, not when he was all that Rose had left. He received a light tug on his sleeve, made him look at Rose and her gesture told him that she was asking to be picked up.

"Shall we say goodbye?" He asked softly when she was securely in his arms. Rose starred at the two orchids she all but clenched onto in her small hands, then back at Severus, nodding. He took the few steps forward, allowing Rose to stay in his arms while she gently placed one flower on each coffin.

"Lily, I…" What did he want to say anyway? What _could_ he say? Ultimately, this was his fault. The price paid for his pride, blind hate, and ignorance. "I will protect her with everything I have" he whispered, "And raise her the best way I can. By my magic and life I swear you both this"

xXx RJP xXx

The last tunes of ' _In_ _loving memory'_ had just faded away, ending the service and the majority of guest started leaving. They had chosen that song because it was one of Lily´s favorite songs. Some said their goodbyes to Rose and Severus, but most of them just left quietly. "Do you want to go, Corbillat?" Severus asked after sensing that the little girl was in dire need of sleep. She simply nodded, still refusing to speak.

He suppressed a sigh, telling himself to give her the time she needed, but at the same time prayed for some confidence. Or at least patience.

Severus had just turned his back to the graves, when he felt a hand on his shoulder in what was supposed to be comforting manner. "May I speak with you, Severus?" Dumbledore requested.

"What is it, Headmaster? Rose is tired as you can see," he added when she buried her face against the wool of his coat. The _I am as well,_ was left unsaid.

"We´ll make it quick then. You already know Mrs. Molly Weasley, I presume," he stated and the ginger woman moved to stand next to Dumbledore, leaving her numerous children to stand with her husband.

"Of course" he barely managed to suppress the exhaustion in his voice. Her family, although currently not members of the Order, were firm supporters of Dumbledore.

"Molly volunteered to take Rose in." Dumbledore stated smiling, as if he had just announced, he was bringing Christmas forward and judging by the look on Molly´s face, for her that was, indeed, the case.

Severus unconsciously tightened his hold on the girl: "Take her in?" he repeated hollowly.

"The child needs a mother." The woman stated smiling widely: "And little Rosy will have a loving home with brothers and a sister to play with"

"Her mother was Lily Potter and no one will ever be able to replace her, _Mrs. Weasley_ " Severus's voice was cold as ice: "And what makes you think, you of all people should raise her? You haven't even seen her until today"

At that moment, both Dumbledore and Molly looked astounded by his words, but she recovered quickly: "But a _Death Eater_ would make such a great father!" Her words dripped with anger and accusation: "Headmaster, You said we could take the child with us now!"

"I´m devastate for this misdirection" Severus deadpanned while glaring daggers into Dumbledore, who had at least the decency to look ashamed, even just slightly: "But Rose will live with me"

Molly was furious: "What do you have to give her? Nothing! You..." Molly started to say something else and was suddenly cut off by a small voice: "Go away!"

It gave Severus a pause when he finally heard the voice he had missed so dearly these past days. Rose looked from Dumbledore to Molly and back, tiny hands holding on to Severus like a lifeline, her young voice full of anger.

"Young Lady..." but Molly didn´t come further as Rose shot her a glare that nearly rivaled one of Severus´: "I don´t like you and I´ll not live with you! So go away!" With the last word, Molly´s hair became grey.

xXx RJP xXx

Remus was still chuckling when they arrived back at Spinner´s End, "Her hair… Her face!"

For the time being Remus and Severus had decided to join forces, so to speak. Both had never seen themselves becoming fathers and while both cared deeply for Rose they were actually clueless about day to day life with a 6-year-old.

Narcissa had thrown them a line, or more correctly a whole cable drum, but still it was much easier than facing this situation together then alone.

Rose laughed as well, and the sound was more comforting then a phoenix's lament for Severus. However, the look on Molly´s face when she was discovering her new hair color had been highly amusing too. It was the first time since Halloween that he managed a genuine smile. "But why is it always the hair you´re messing with? ... Rose?"

He eyed her critically when she suddenly looked exhausted again, "Sev, I don´t feel good"

Severus picked her up instantly, trying to hide his worry, but her skin felt cold, even icy to his touch: "Are you hurt? Did you eat something unusual or played with something you found?" He already racked his brain on what could've caused such a state, but there was nothing, not anymore at least, of any potential danger for a child in the house.

"I´m cold… and my head hurts." Rose complained to them.

 _The_ _curse-wound_ , Severus thought: "Remus, please call for Poppy and then Alana Flint, she´s a healer at St. Mungo" he asked him as calm as he could, not wanting to scare Rose and was hoping dearly that there was no reason to be afraid.


	6. Dead Souls

_Ern Estine 13624 and gleefan2009: Here you go, buddies ^.^_

And to answer the guest review for chapter 5: As far as I know, wills are read _after_ a person's funeral. And why would Lily and/or James write their secret-keeper into their wills? You would only do that when having doubts about the trustworthy. So... not a great choice as secret-keeper, right?

Many thanks to my Beta-Reader TabiPrewett 3

* * *

 _"I_ _´m cold… and my head hurts"_

 _The curse-wound._

 _"Remus, please call for Poppy. And Alana Flint, she_ _´s a healer at St. Mungo" Severus asked him as calm as he could, not wanting to scare Rose._

 _And hoped dearly that there was no reason to be afraid._

xXx RJP xXx

"Alana? " Severus questioned when he heard a deep sigh from the healer. He had heard it too often in his life already and it had always meant defeat to the inevitable: Waiting for death to take what was his. And the thought of losing Rose was not something else he could not handle right now. He would not dwell on it, not as long as she was still breathing.

Alana Flint had spent hours next to Rose, using various potions, spells, and rune stones trying to heal her. It was long past midnight and Rose's condition grew worse with every minute. Even with the room unbearable hot from the open fire and a strong heating spell, she was already suffering from advanced hypothermia and a slight headache that had long ago transformed into an unbearable migraine. Lucky the little one was in a magic induced sleep, free of pain or dreams. However, with the current situation, it was questionable if she would ever wake up again.

"Severus, Mr. Lupin" Alana started, only to close her mouth again. She had told family-members before of the death of a loved one, but she'd never inform a friend of such a thing: "I don´t know what causes her condition" she said finally, settling with an emphatic, but to her own ears hollow, tone: "There are traces of dark magic, but I can't find its source. The young girl, _Roslyn,_ will likely be dead before sunrise. I´m so sorry"

Severus nodded weakly: "Poppy?"

The older witch looked like she was close to tears: "I can´t think of anything else that we could try, Severus"

Remus, who knelt next to the bed, still holding Rose's small hand, buried his face in his other one. Alana stated that the only thing she could do was providing a pain-free pass over, but Severus just thanked her and asked them both to leave them.

"We should contact Lady Euphemia, Severus," Remus spoke up after what felt like an eternity: "She is her grandmother after all. She… would surely want to - **What the heck are you doing anyway?"** The loss of his temper was just another sign that Remus was so very close to his breaking point.

"Calling someone" Severus deadpanned back as he pointed towards the phone in his hand. In fact, he had been trying for over an hour now, but the Telephones despised him. With Severus blocked from her Floo and the anti-apparition-wards at her current location, he was reduced to using that little plastic-thing stuffed with cables and circuits.

Severus was starting to get a little irritated at the woman as he thought to himself, ' _It_ _´s around 3 pm there so where is she anyway? Classes? - Of course she has classes to hold! It´s Thursday! Damn the one who invented full-time day schools!'_

 _Finally_ she picked up: "Sylvan-Academy, Assistant-Headmistress Régine Blanchard. Good evening" a female voice like sunlight answered.

Now to the difficult part: "Ms. Blanchard, Régine... Good afternoon. I -"

"Severus Snape?" now she sounded more like an Arctic snowstorm, or a Frost Dragon.

At least that was not a surprise: "… Yes, but -"

 ***beep* *beep* *beep* *beep***

"Damn that stubborn woman" he murmured while dialing again, while Remus looked on he could not help but raise an eyebrow at his attics, ' _What is he up to?'_ He thought.

"Yes?" Régine's voice was bordering on a growl already.

' _Frost Dragon_ ,' Severus thought sardonically, ' _definitely a Frost Dragon.'_

"I´m sorry! Really! But -"

 ***beep* *beep* *beep* *beep***

"Something tells me, that someone _really_ doesn't want to speak with you" Remus said tentative, while Severus used nearly enough force to destroy the little buttons of the telephone.

"THE NERVE OF YOU -"

"ROSE IS DYING!" he all but shouted into the mouthpiece, effectively shutting her up.

Dead silence followed and then Régine's spoke with a voice that was close to shaking: "What happened? I thought she would be safe with you!"

"I don´t know what it is! All I have is two healers at their wits ends… Régine" he paused, swallowing all his pride, something he would've never done for anyone but his goddaughter: " _Please_ , I need your help"

Agonizing moments of silence, but then she spoke again: "Tell me the address"

"Spinner's End, Cokeworth, England"

"I´ll pack up and be there in fifteen minutes" she told him and hung up before he could reply.

"Who did you call?" Remus asked slightly confused but could not suppress the shiver of hope he felt.

"The only person that might be able to save her. Régine"

xXx RJP xXx

Régine Elanoriel Blanchard's heart still beat violently when she hung the phone up. She had just come to terms with Lily's death, and through she had been invited for the service she had stayed at the academy using her work as a pretext. Their relationship had always been difficult, Régine mused, and Lily's relationship with that airhead Potter had certainly not helped the matter the slightest. Not to mention Severus and …

' _No!,_ ' she told herself, ' _You need to focus. You can brood all you like when Rose is top fit again!'_ Because she would not let harm come to a child if she could prevent it. Swiftly she packed her things and scribbled a fast note: "Glîr!" The kestrel flew from his perch to Régine's arm when she called his name: "Bring this to father" Glîr took the paper in his beak and flew off. Régine moved towards the giant fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo-powder. ' _Creator, I hate this kind of travel.'_ She thought to herself in a grumble as she disappeared in a flash of green flames.

xXx RJP xXx

Severus ran cycles in the kitchen, getting more impatience with every passing minute, ' _What is taking you so long R_ _égine? Hurry up!'_ As if some higher power finally graciously consented not to put even more stones in his way, he heard the familiar rushing sound from the fireplace.

"I -" Régine coughed trough a mouthful of ash and soot, "I hate the floo network! Where is Rose?"

If she had any lingering doubt about the seriousness of the girl's condition, they would've fainted with one look at Severus face. He was even paler then last time she saw him, black rings under his eyes. Overall, he looked more like thirty-six than twenty-six. "The master bedroom, I'll show you"

Remus looked up when Severus came back with Régine, "Thank you for coming"

Her ice-blue eyes grew soft looking at the both of them: "Of course, Remus. Now, let's help little Rose, so you two can rest as well"

"From your lips to God's ears" Severus muttered darkly and lightly caressed Rose's hair. Neither Remus nor Régine missed the desperate edge to his voice.

Régine started to examine her patient, nearly immediately picking up the trace of dark Magic: "I found lingering magic of possible malignant origin, Severus" She told him as she rummaged a moment in her bag: "Boil water and add this" she handed him a vial, reading _Athelas-Essence:_ "Turn this room into a sauna"

"How much of the essence?" he asked.

"All of it" She told him and then he merely nodded and set to work, while Régine casted various diagnostic spells. Soon the air was damp and with every breath you would taste the fresh, menthol-like Athelas.

"I have good and bad news," Régine stated half an hour later. "Good one, I know what's wrong with Rose"

"And the bad news?" Severus asked, mentally preparing for the worst.

"I don't know how it happened, but she is possessed by a newly created Hâtriënya. Her magic is fighting it with all she has and it's too much for her little body"

"What kind of curse is that?" Remus asked carefully.

Régine looked at Severus: "You may know it as _Horcrux_ "


	7. All things bright and beautiful

100 Followers, just wow! Guys, thank you very much.

Tabi, thanks for saving my readers from enduring my grammatical catastrophes ^.^

* * *

 _"I have good and bad news," R_ _égine stated half an hour later. "Good one, I know what's wrong with Rose"_

 _"And the bad news?" Severus asked mentally preparing for the worst._

 _"I don't know how it happened, but she is possessed by a newly created H_ _âtriënya. Her magic is fighting it with everything it has and that's too much for her little body"_

 _"What kind of curse is that?" Remus asked carefully._

 _R_ _égine looked at Severus: "You may know it as Horcrux"_

* * *

Severus visibly paled at her words: "Are you certain?"

Régine nodded; face grim: "Yes"

"Okay, what is a Horcrux and more importantly, can you help her?" Remus asked worriedly.

"It's very Dark Magic" Severus explained: "Used to achieve a kind of immortality and very simply explained, someone splits his soul by murdering someone and then hides the Horcrux, the Soul-fragment, somewhere safe," Severus continued: "It is usually inside of an object, not a living creature, let alone a person"

Remus eyes had grown wider with every word: "And this… this vile thing is part of Voldemort?"

"It is trying to consume Rose' magic, but her core is fighting it"

Remus toke a deep breath through his nose: "What are we going to do? Tell Dumbledore about it?"

Severus shook his head: "He is not more versed with healing, then I am"

 _And I don't trust him anymore,_ Severus thought to himself with an inward sigh.

"I can stabilize her state" Régine explained: "And then we'll take her to my father at Sylvan-Academy. He'll be able to cure her and yes you two can come as well," she added when both opened their mouths: "Now, Severus, I need some herbs and potions from your stash"

xXx RJP xXx

Régine thought Severus somehow remedied to her eyes when she saw how gently he handled the small frame of his goddaughter. She had treated Rose and her condition had improved slightly, her temperature was rising towards a normal limit again, and the readings showed a lessening of the headache. However, her skin turned a nasty shade of greenish-grey, spreading out from the curse-wound.

"Let's take the Floo. I managed a direct connection and my father will be waiting for us" What Régine did _not_ voice was her fear that even Lord Thannor might not be able to save her. Nonetheless, she went through the fireplace first, traveling to the heart of the Sylvan-Academy.

"Can we really trust them, Severus?" Remus asked slightly unsure, when it was just the three of them.

"Let me say it this way: Lord Thannor supported the Order, even though secretly, and is an old friend of Dumbledore. I can't think of anyone else that will able to help her"

xXx RJP xXx

The shrine, as it been named for more than 700 years, since the founding of the school. The name remained, even though the building was no longer uses for religious purposes. Lord Thannor, principal of Sylvan-Academy, stood a short distance from the fireplace when Régine stepped (more like stumbled) out of the green flames. The resemblance between father and daughter was obvious: Same lithe, smaller build, pale-golden hair and ice-blue eyes. Régine's skin was more tanned, testament to her for the most part work outside.

"Welcome back, Régine" he greeted her and even though he smiled, she could sense his concern. They had a brief phone call when she had been sure about what they were dealing with: "Our patient?"

"Will arrive any moment, along with her guardians," Régine explained to her father.

He raised an eyebrow at that: "Can they be trusted?"

"… Their… life stories might suggest otherwise, but their love and concern for Roslyn is evident"

"Helping a dying child is a noble thing, but I will not see the safety of the academy be compromised!" he told her sternly.

"Dumbledore trusts them, shouldn't that be enough for you?" Régine snapped back a little at his remark.

"He trusted Sirius Black if memory serves right" Régine didn't get a chance to retort, because first Remus and a few moments later Severus carrying Rose stepped out of the fire-place.

Thannor's face did not give away anything, but his eyes went cold when he saw the Potions Master: "Régine, you may escort Mr. Lupin and Roslyn to our healing-chamber, while I have a word with Professor Snape." His voice not leaving room for discussion.

Severus gave Rose to Remus, not liking being separated from the two in unknown territory. However, he knew that Remus would protect her with his life, should the situation call for it. Régine did not dare to speak up against her father, not when she had already broken several security-rules: "This way, Remus" she gave Severus a somewhat apologetic look when they moved past him.

"You are one of Voldemort's followers" Thannor stated when it was just the two of them.

Severus did not question how the older Wizard knew of this, _Dumbledore probably,_ he thought: " _Was_ " Severus stressed the word: "Until seven years ago"

"Really now?" The principal circled him like a shark smelling blood, "Why the chance of mind?"

An image of Lily flashed through his mind, accompanied by her contagious laugher. "Does matter?" A sudden gust of wind hurled Severus against the wall to his right, knocking the wind out of his lungs and probably bruising some ribs.

"Don't talk back to me, youngling, Answer!"

Severus got back to his feet, not even flinching at the pain shooting through his body, nor the power Thannor radiated. His power in league with Dumbledore and Voldemort, if not mightier. He would've loved to do some damage to that arrogant face, but Régine had said that only Thannor could help Rose at this point.

"I came to see the wrong in both Voldemort's goals and his doing," he said through gritted teeth: "If you want to know more, you'll have to rely on _his_ methods"

"I see..." Thannor studied him intensively, and Severus felt the brush of another's mind against his own. He might have been exhausted, irritated and the constant stress started to take its toll, but using Occlumency was very ingrained in his mind thanks to Dumbledore and Voldemort trying to enter it almost constantly. Thannor would not come far without the use of violence.

The other wizard took a few steps closer to him and Severus had the snark about 'personal space' already on his lips when the other spoke again: "Either way this tainted magic has to go" Without warning the dark mark on his arm started to burn, one horrible moment he thought Voldemort might have survived somehow, but this was far worse than any summoning had been. It ended as suddenly as it had started, leaving the sleeve of his robe soaked with a mix of blood and black ink.

Thannor cleaned the mess before it could soil the light-colored wooden floor: "Roll up your sleeve." Severus followed the order reluctantly and could not help but stare in disbelief at the angry red, but otherwise clean skin. Free of the detestable tattoo and its dark magic.

"Now that we have resolved this problem, we should see to the well-being of your goddaughter." He turned and, with a barely visible smile, moved in the general direction to where Régine and Remus had turned off.

"Why the sudden change of attitude?" Severus could not help but ask when they moved through a long corridor.

"Because if you would've still be loyal to the so called Dark Lord, the charm would've killed you instead of removing the mark he had left on you." Thannor explained without missing a beat, then, softer, he added: "And not even someone blind could miss how much you adore the little one"

xXx RJP xXx

Various candles placed on shoulder high columns, apparently chiseled from the same light-colored stone as the floor and walls, only dimly lit the healing chamber. Along one of the it was concealed by high selves filled with Potion-Vials, Jars and little boxes filled with herbs, rune-stones and other healing-items. The ceiling had a strange familiarity to the one of the Great Hall at Hogwarts, showing a clear night-sky that casted the room in starlight.

Right in the middle of the room stood a bare, altar-like table made of solid stone. It held the motionless, pale form of Roslyn Potter resting on it. The scene was so much alike to a funeral vigil that it made Severus rush to her side immediately, to check the weak, but still existing pulse on her ice-cold hand.

His little Corbillat was getting weaker by the minute, her breath was already shallow, and the discoloration of her skin reached just above her eyes now. Remus stood by Rose on other side, still holding her hand and caressing it so gently that no outsider would've ever suspect him to be a werewolf. Régine ran around, gathering things from the selves and prepared a cauldron: "Father, she got worse, I was about to get you"

Thannor moved to stand at the head, inspecting Rose's wound: "It's indeed a Hâtriënya-poisoning, like you suspected, Régine. How was she treated?"

"Warmth, Inhaling of Athelas-Essence, and Moonlight-salve on the wound itself" she answered dutifully.

"Prepare a solution of phoenix tears, Unicorn blood, and Ilma-Water," he ordered, his eyes never leaving the child: "I'll need both of your help to save her"

"What do you need us to do?" Remus asked, just as anxious as Severus to finally be doing something to help Rose.

"Keep holding her hands Severus, and Mr. Lupin. Concentrate on her magical core. We need to try and calm it with your own magic"

"I… I am a werewolf," he told Thannor, some of his constant self-hatred seeping into his voice: "Could that… harm her somehow?"

"One the contrary," Thannor allowed a rare smile to show on his face: "Your wolf desires to protect her just as much as you do" He finally looked up and met Severus' questioning gaze: "You are well versed with Occlumency, so I need you to shield her mind with your own, but I have to warn you, you won't be able to shield yourself from her. The Hâtriënya is trying to weaken her spirit by showing her visions of loss and pain. In this state, it might kill you both"

"I'm ready" Severus replied without missing a beat.

"Very well, Régine?" He asked, since his daughter was still darting around behind him.

"Just finished" his daughter answered, and carefully held a vial to Rose' lips, giving her the silvery liquid.


	8. It can't rain all the time

_New Zealand, Steward Island, Sylvan-Academy of the Magical Arts and Natural History, 13 November 1986_

Remus smiled content to himself, watching his 'niece' scout out the inner courtyard of the Academy, all the while pestering one of the teachers; Anara, if he remembered her name correctly, about the different flowers and herbs she saw. The young woman was not only patient with her, but seemed delighted to see a child with such a hunger for knowledge. It was hard to believe that just a week ago the little one had been close to death.

It was the first day she had been allowed to leave her room. Until yesterday, she had to follow strict bed rest. But now Rose - _Jamie!_ Remus reminded himself, _she wants to be called Jamie._

Both Severus and Remus had be surprised by her wish, but neither had questioned it until now. Maybe they would never would.

"How is she doing? " Severus asked suddenly from next to him. The potion's master looked better with every day, much like his goddaughter, but somehow, Lily's loss had changed both of them. However, it was not really Remus's place to pester him about it. They got along, but they were still a far cry from 'friends'.

"Healing, I would say" Remus finally said, when he shoved this thoughts in the back of his head: "But it'll surely take time for her to be comfortable without one of us being in sight"

"Dumbledore just owled me, the reading of wills is tomorrow" He didn't need to say, who's; Lily's and James'.

"We have to attend, don't we?

"Sev!"

Severus found himself with an arm full of 6-year-old a moment later: "Good morning, Corbillat." Severus's way to circumnavigate the whole renaming thing. He only used her nickname.

"You're back," she sounded happy, but she was too young to hide her real feelings properly. Yes, she was happy to see him because she feared that he would not come back once he was out of her sight.

Of course I am back. How is your day so far? " He had been busy this morning with a Order meeting, Dumbledore bugging him about coming back as a teacher, and the Aurors bugging him with questions about remaining Death Eaters.

"Anara showed me the garden, she is very nice! And knows so much! And Régine just said she could show us the rest of the school today. Can she? Please?

Régine stood next to Anara, giving him a somehow unsure smile. He surely would have to find a way to thank her properly for all her help. Severus made a big show of pretending to think about it, "I think it could be arranged"

xXx RJP xXx

The grounds of Sylvan where far bigger then the ones of Hogwarts, but they had similarities; like both where located near a steep coast. While Hogwarts was a traditional Castle, the Academy had various straggled buildings, many of them added over the years, which gave the whole school grounds an open and diverse appearance. The various gravel paths that led between the buildings, the greenhouses, the woods, and the nearby bay.

Jamie loved the shore of Twilight Bay, even more when she heard about the many different creatures living there. Anara had decided to join them as well, since she was, much like Régine, completely besotted with Jamie. She had been showing her how close some of the creatures would come at the shore, since they were fairly used to the students and teachers of the academy visiting them.

"What are your plans now?" Régine asked, the question was directed at both Severus and Remus. It was a good chance to talk while Jamie was so taken with Anara's lecture.

"We are… weighting our options" Remus answered, which was completely true. Because they were both a bit lost.

Lord Thannor had allowed them to stay until Jamie was completely recovered, since he still saw her trice a day, but that would not be necessary much longer. He had made clear that Jamie would need training soon. Usually the magical core of a child would not expand until around their eleventh year, which limited their magical powers until that point.

With the way Jamie's core had reacted violently to being exposed to the Horcrux and even with the dark magic gone now, her own magic was completely 'awake' now. Meaning she needed a wand and, well, training.

Severus needed to decide if he wanted to keep his teaching job, which would not leave him much time for Jamie. In other words, He needed a new job, and -

"Severus, please stop thinking. There are storm clouds starting to form over your head" Régine's attempt to lighten up the situation didn't really help, so she hurriedly went on: "I have a… proposal, so to speak, from my father. For the three of you"

"And… said proposal would be?" Severus asked carefully.

Régine smiled: "Since we, like everyone else have lost dear friends to the war, the Academy currently has open teaching positions"

"Is that a job offering?" Remus asked slightly taken aback, "For… _both_ of us?"

"It is, Remus. We would like to welcome you as a tutor for the keeping and handling of magical creatures; and Severus, the staff is in dire need of a good duelist"

"And Jamie?" Severus was still watching his goddaughter who waded knee-deep through the water.

"Our usual age for entering is eight, but" she smiled slyly: "Lord Thannor is inclined to make an exception for a bright young girl"


	9. Gone to soon

And here we go. (Just don't get used to the length of the chapter).

So, to answer a few reviews first:

athenakitty: Rose/Jamie is not fully recovered jet, but she is getting there. And well, the horcrux matter... I won't spoiler that ^.-

Inquisitek: Actually no. Sylvan is warded to the extreme and Dumbledore is one of the people who can get past. I should've formulated it differently: Dumbledore forwarded the letter from Gringotts to the Academy. And there are only so many reasons for a bank to wright a six-year-old orphan.

ZodiacsKlaroline: Jamie was the important matter for the past week, but since she is getting better, Sirius is priority one again. And I hate to say it, but there are only so many things you can do with floo calls and letters. He'll be mentioned in the next chapters.

His-Lady-Outlaw: You are right. New Zealand is freezing, thanks for reminding me. And the academy will play a big part in this story, even after Jamie entered Hogwarts. We have so much time there for classes, the other students and the teachers... I am dying to show you guys everything.

* * *

The reminder of the morning went by fast with the needed preparations for a two- to three-day-trip back to England - and what they could already organize for a semi-permanent move to New Zealand.

At the International Floo Port, Severus patience was thorough tested, by too many people on to little space, and on top of that: Two hours waiting for their chimney to London. Jamie on the other hand didn't knew where to look first - and who would be surprised about that? The child had hardly ever left her home until half a month ago and when it had been to the Phoenix-headquarter. For her the Floo port was just as exciting as Sylvan Academy. This way, she kept Severus busy (and from getting into a too bad mood), but as well from noticing Remus growing uneasiness. And if he would have noticed, he probably would've ascribed it to the approaching full moon. Around 2 o'clock their little one got tired and fell asleep on Severus lap.

"We need to speak with Dumbledore" Remus said suddenly, startling Severus slightly, who had had been content with watching out for possible treats. Old habits die hard after all. He shoot his friend a strange look: "About?"

"Sirius"

 _Of course,_ Severus thought by himself. Not to mention that Sirius was very likely innocent, while he himself could _probably_ manage with never seeing Black again, for Remus and even more important, Jamie, he was family.

 _Lily_

One word and all the heartache was back at full force, trying to drown him.

Thankfully Remus went on, giving Severus something else to concentrate on: "He's still at Azkaban" The words spoke worlds about Remus misery - and his guilt.

"Jamie needed you" Severus said low, as not to interrupt her sleep, but firm: "And from New Zealand your possibilities were very limited"

"We need to arrange a hearing for him, somehow. Dumbledore might be the only one able to help us with this"

"Remus…" Severus weighted his words for a moment before speaking again: "I hate to break it to you, but if Dumbledore would want him free, he would be"

"Even Dumbledore has not this much power, to simply order his release" Remus argued back.

"Like he could never arrange for a Death Eater to get immunity from criminal prosecution?" Severus voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Yes, but you acted as a double-agent for us" Remus shoot back: "You risked your life Merlin knows how many times"

"And Sirius is innocent… probably" Severus only murmured the last word, but Remus' senses were already sharpened. He signed deeply: "I can't even hold it against that you doubt him…"

"But for your sake and Jamie's, I hope that he _is_ innocent, Remus" Severus said solemnly: "So, what is it that we can do to help the good-for-nothing?"

He got a light punch against his arm for that, but Remus smile was back, so it was fine: "I owled Moody - He wrote that they ' _still examine his case_ ', whatever that's supposed to mean… damn bureaucracy"

"Language" Severus reprimanded him, purely on reflex, Jamie was still asleep after all: "Maybe we should split up when we're in London - I take Jamie to Spinner's end and you go to the ministry"

"Are you sure?"

 **Chimney 175 - London, Leaky Cauldron** a bored voice with Scottish accent announced over speaker.

Severus stood up, not wishing to spent a moment longer than needed at this crowded place: "I am - Get the info on how we can bail your boyfriend out of prison. I am sure I can manage an evening alone with Jamie"

It was an attempt to light Remus mood, but he would eat his words later.

xXx R.J.P. xXx

Severus just realized how freezing New Zealand was - compared to it, English Autumn felt like a relative warm summer day now.

After her nap and two Floo Travels (Jamie simply loved them, while Severus insides turned upside down at the thought alone) his goddaughter was wide awake again. Half an hour after their arrival Severus found her sitting in the library, reading one of his old schoolbooks. Worry filled him again. Jamie was six for Merlin's sake! She should be playing with other kids without any care in the world and bother him with unending, immature 'why?'-questioning all day.

It was this stillness, she showed from time to time, that unnerved him to no end. His goddaughter had always been wise beyond her years and the encounters with Voldemort had left their traces. Severus knew by now that she, thankfully, didn't remember Lily's death, but the Horcrux alone...

That was the other reason, beside from the constant worry over Jamie, that kept him from relaxing.

Severus knew Voldemort's hunger for power first-handed, it was his driving force, just as his wish for immortality. A Horcrux creation was a more or less direct way to achieve that goal. Through Severus didn't knew details, what he knew was that the ritual required… preparations. He did his best to lock the pictures of scattered blood, thorn flesh and the shining of utter insanity in crimson eyes back into the box in the back of his head where they belonged.

Voldemort had therefore intended to use the murder of Jamie to create a Horcrux, _not_ intended to create one and bind it to her. Not even Voldemort was mental enough to bind a part of his soul to a living thing after all. Let alone his prophesied 'equal'.

This all brought up the question of the century: How many Horcruxes had Voldemort already created beforehand, that his soul had shattered with his 'death'? Certainly more than one, which would make his survival not a possibility, but a certainty. Sooner than later, they all would've to face him once more…

"You are glaring into thin air again, Sev" his goddaughter's soft voice interrupted his dark musing.

"I know, Corbillat"

"What did the air do to you?" She asked, completing their little ritual, with no other intention but to make him smile.

"Nothing - It's no reason to worry about" he said lightly as possible. She did not need to know. Maybe never, if he could solve the problem somehow.

"Why are you lying to me?"

It was not the statement in itself that made his blood freeze, but the sharpness her words held. Yes, it was still his six-year-old goddaughter sitting there and looking at him. But these Avada Kedavra green eyes belonged to someone way older.

"… Because you are still a child, Corbillat. And as your godfather it is my duty, to not let you know of everything"

"So there _is_ a reason to be worried?" She asked, voice still unusual cold.

"Not for you and not right now" That was the truth. Partly at least.

"Because I am _'still a child'_?" she mimicked his earlier words.

He hesitated a moment, before simply answering: "Indeed"

"I don't feel like a child" she said flatly.

 _"For Merlin's sake, Sev, loosen up, will you?" Lily exclaimed with a fierceness that surprised him._

 _He merely croaked an eyebrow at her: "Why is that so important to you?" he questioned. While she was his best friend, sometimes her chains of thoughts simply went over his head. Like now._

 _"Because" the second year Griffindor started to explain with a seriousness that contradicted her earlier statement: "You are not an adult. Stop acting like one!"_

 _"How do you expect me to act then?" he murmured defensively._

 _"Like the child that you are? Just for a chance?"_

 _"I don't feel like a child_ _…" And how was he suppose to? - He didn't even wanted to think about the… place he had to go back to once the school year was over._

 _Suddenly a pair of thin but strong arms was around his shoulders, squeezing him and he felt Lily's breath tickle his ear: "I'll show you then, okay, Sev? Will you let me show you?"_

Lily had understood, somehow. And that made failing her daughter so much worse than it would have been already. He had promised to protect her no matter what, the day she had been born. And Voldemort had ripped her parents from her and left scars on her mind and body: "I am so sorry, Corbillat" he whispered, wiping away the single tear that had escaped his eyes.

Jamie had seen it anyway. She had made him cry and he was apologizing to _her_? Tears welled up her own eyes and a blink of an eye later Severus found himself with an arm full of goddaughter. Jamie cried so much, he was unable to make any sense of her words at first. It took several minutes for her to calm down just slightly again.

"Sorry" she whispered between two sobs: "I'm horrible! I am sorry!"

"No, you're horrible" Severus argued back, his hand never stopped smoothing over her hair and back: "It's alright, Corbillat."

"No, it's not! I made you cry!" That resulted in another wave of tears and Severus frantically tried to think of a way to calm her down: "Jamie, you did not make me cry - Your words just made me think of your mother" It wasn't the whole truth, but enough for now.

"I miss them, Sev. I miss them so much!" she whispered against his robe.

"I know…" Part of him wished that Remus would be here. He and Lily had always been the only ones being 'good' at handling a crying Jamie. But another few minutes later, the sobbing stopped, and the last tear fell: "Will it stop hurting?" she asked, voice hoarse and tiered.

"No - But it'll hurt less and less"

She nodded at that, letting him wipe her face clean: "You don't hate me?" the doubt in her voice made his insides turn into a painful twist.

"I love you. Do you hear me, Jamie? Nothing will ever chance that" He made sure to look into her eyes saying that, wanting to make sure that she had not only understood but accepted it as well.

"… Okay" whispered, cuddling back against him.

"Do you want me to read you something?" Jamie nodded and her smile reassured him that, at least for the moment, it was alright.

Severus decided for dinner-break when Thorin & Co. Had reached the edge of Mirkwood. Preparing Jamie's favorite, grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup, he wondered what was taking Remus this long? If he had been a more optimistic person he would've taken it as a sign that things were getting in motion. As he wasn't, it just left him with an uneasy feeling.

That was when his protection charms activated themselves: "Corbillat, go to your room and lock the door"

Jamie had felt it too. With her core still settling, her magic bubbled just under a thin surface: "But -"

"Now, little one" Severus' voice was still calm, but the hand on his wand would've betrayed him anyway: "It'll be alright - And only show yourself when you hear me, Remus or Moody"

She hesitated for another moment, before she ran towards the stairs. Severus waited until he heard her door fall shut and the key being turned twice.

Silent like a shadow he left the kitchen, the door disappeared as soon as it closed behind him. He casted a silent _Observo_ charm on the front door, turning it transparent from his side, as well as making him able to hear any conversation outside and seeing his suspicion to be true:

Death Eaters. Five of them, doing anything in their power to tore down the house's defenses. Severus recognized Nott, Crabby and Avery with one glance and Goyle when he turned around to face the door. But the last of them was the real problem.

The crimson mask he wore marked him as one of Voldemort's three lieutenants. Severus knew one of them to be Bellatrix Lestrange, who would hopefully rot in Azkaban. He knew the other two by voice and movement only, even as a member of the inner cycle, Severus had never known their names or faces. He and Dumbledore had suspected them to have some kind of useful connection to the ministry, one reason the order had cut ties with the ministry five years ago.

And all three of the lieutenants had an unsettling taste for violence and blood.

Severus mused over his opportunities for action, before summoning his Patronus: "Spinner's End. For Death Eaters. One Lieutenant" he told it, before sending it off to the headquarter of the order. For know he needed to stand his ground alone - Wouldn't be the first time. A sly smirk made its way to his face, when various plans started to form in his mind. They wanted to get him in his own game at his home field so to speak?

 _Very well. Bring it on._

Severus Snape has had his reasons to keep Spinner's end after his parents had abandon it to live in London, and certainly _not_ because of the happy childhood memories he had gathered here. The old house had a life of his own, it wasn't a real consciousness like Hogwarts had it, but enough to recognize its master - and support him should the situation call for it. His wards would work for an hour at least, that would give him some time -

The foundations of the house shock lightly when the lieutenant broke down several wards at once in his frustration.

… Okay, so a few minutes would have to work as well.

First Severus ordered the house to hid the door to Jamie's room as much as possible (someone would have to go through all rooms of the house in a specific order to reach it) and then darkened all lights until one could barely see anymore. He made his way to stand in the shadows of the high showcases, waiting for them.

The front door flew open and off its hinges, landing on the floor with a loud bang, followed by five figures clad in black robes. They masks were in place now, but their postures and voices still gave them away.

"What kind of house is this?" Goyle's deep voices asked dumbfounded, when the five were faced with a hall with a surprising lack of doors.

 _How can one wizard be this dense?_ Severus thought by himself, while the lieutenant shoot a quick curse at him, to shut him up: "This is the house of our former master spy - Why do you expect anything less?"

The voice. Severus knew now with who he had to deal: Excellent duelist and a 'friend' of Fenrir Greyback. And a sadistic bastard.

"The traitor is long overdue" Avery hissed out vindictive: "An eye for an eye" The right side of his faces was marred with two Sectum Sempra Scars, one over his blind eye. Courtesy from Severus, who now that he should've aimed a tad more to the left, that would mean one problem less now.

"Revelio!" The charm would usually not work here, but Severus let the doors reveal themselves anyway. Three of them.

"Good, let's split up and get them" Avery said with glee in his voice: "The order won't be delayed forever"

"Shut up, you idiot!" The lieutenant hissed: "This walls have ears!"

"What does it matter? - They won't be living enough to tell anyone"

"Still - Avery, take Goyle with you, take the right one. Nott, Crabby to the left" No question asked, when he made his way to the door at the far end of the hall.

Again, arrogance would break the Death Eater's necks. They could have searched the house together, but no, Severus, let alone Jamie, did not posses enough of a threat for them. The same arrogance had Voldemort believe that a trusted follower of his would _never_ betray him to save the life of one ' _mudblood'_.

Severus would certainly not lament, things turned out in his favor after all.

The groups were merely throw the doors when they fell shut and disappeared again.

xXx RJP xXx

To call the air at the phoenix headquarter (and headquarter for the ministry's Aurors for the time being) tense, would've been a slight understatement.

Remus was at the brink of losing his patience and full moon being close didn't help the slightest. So his next words, after having a fruitless conversation for over an hour, was borderline to a growl: "Alistair, I want the truth, now!"

The old Auror looked exhausted, but Remus suppressed the flare of empathy. He wanted - _needed_ \- to know why Sirius was in Azkaban for over a week without a proper trial!

"My boy, please sit" Dumbledore. Of course now the old wizard had to show up.

"I want the truth, Albus" he repeated, looking at his former teacher. A man he had trusted and looked up to about everyone else.

Dumbledore signed, and it sounded like the weight of the world was resting on his shoulder: "Remus… Please, trust me in this"

"Just like trusting you with taking Jamie away from Severus?"

Familiar blue eyes lost their twinkle: "I thought it best for her and I am still not convinced that living with you and Severus is the best option for her" his voice was kind, but the steel was unmistakable. Another tense moment later his eyes softened again: "And as for Sirius, I am afraid that he is the traitor in our lines"

The effect wouldn't have been greater if Dumbledore had announced that he would take Voldemort's place as Dark Lord. All color drained from Remus face: "That's not true! Peter was Lily's and James' secret keeper!"

"We've found his body" Alistair grumbled in his deep, gravel voice: "Peter Pettigrew. Dead"

"Than… The death eaters have found and tortured him" Remus protest was a weak one.

"No sign of violence" Moody provided this information.

"I think they both betrayed us, my boy" Dumbledore spoke again. His calmly spoken words tearing apart of what was left of his life: "Pettigrew later, but Sirius… I think he was raised to infiltrate the order. The perfect spy. Just thing it through: Peter would be the secret keeper and then be killed, while Sirius would still be among us - Everything would've played out in Lord Voldemort's favor"

"No" Remus knees finally gave out and he sunk onto the next available chair: "That's… " He didn't have the words.

Every laugh they had shared from their first year in Hogwarts on. All that years together with their friends. Lily's and James' wedding. Every kiss. Jamie's birth. The times when Sirius had taken care of and playing with Jamie. This could not been a lie. No way.

"No way, Dumbledore!" he said finally: "I refuse to believe that without prove! Sirius has every right to get a fair trial and -"

"Dumbledore!" Alice burst into the room, the grave of the situation written all over her voice: "There is a breakout in Azkaban"

"What happened?" All three man rose, hands already on their wands. The war seemed to not been over just jet.

"We don't know jet, but it's a riot - They need reinforcements and now"

Before Dumbledore could give out his orders, a Patronus appeared in front of them. He knew the doe - Severus' Patronus: "Spinner's End. Four Death Eaters. One Lieutenant" it told them in Severus voice before disappearing.

Even Dumbledore looked frozen in place for a moment, while the other's present grew pale: "Alistair, you take Remus, Alice, Frank and Aberforth and go to help Severus and Jamie - I'll gather the other order members and go to Azkaban. Once you have all under control, bring Jamie here and follow us to the prison"

Everyone nodded - You don't question your leader in the mist of battle.

xXx RJP xXx

"ARG!" A pained scream mixed with the sound of crushing bones sounded through the living room. Avery and Goyle had been crushed under one of the massive bookcases.

It pained Severus to treat his beloved books like this, but it was the easiest way to deal with them. He shoot a quick stun and binding jinx at both of them before quietly moving on through the door his house provided.

Nott would be a bit more difficult to deal with, he was clever and unlike Avery not blinded by revenge fueled blood lust, not to speak of the lieutenant.

He moved quietly through the library, where the lieutenant should be. And there he was, browsing through a book on Occlumency without care in the world.

Suddenly Severus felt the shift in the wards when someone else entered the house, Remus and three other order members if he didn't read the magical signatures wrong. He barely managed to dodge the case being dashed at him and shielding against the next two curses.

"I missed you, Severus" the lieutenant's voice rang through the enormous room, the echo making it impossible to locate him without using magic: "I really did. You were the only one who would not crawl around all the time"

The potion master moved silently, sending a Sectum Sempra right back when a Crutio was send in his direction: "I certainly didn't miss you" Severus answered, his voice dripping with venom and moving to the other end of the library: "Or that sadistic manic you called 'my Lord'"

A violent 'bombarda maxima' blew up two bookcases at once, making pages falling from the ceiling like snow: "HE IS NOT DEAD!"

 _The insane ones are always so easy to real up_

"WHERE IS HE, TRAITOR?!" Another bookcase. Well, that made picking what to take along to New Zealand much easier.

And lieutenant's tantrum made it easy to get behind him.

"WHERE IS -" His voice died down mid sentence when three stunning charms hit him in the back. He was unconscious before he hit the floor.

Just when he turned the motionless body around, Moody and Remus burst into the room, wands raised: "What were the first words you said to me when Dumbledore announced you as our double agent?" Remus asked.

"'Delightful. Even the wolf is questioning me'" Severus answered in the same sardonic tone he had used back then, still holding his wand: "What was the first gift you gave Jamie?"

"Two stuffed animals, a stag and a doe" Remus moved beside him: "Are you all right? - Where is Jamie?"

"In her room, safe and sound" Severus answered, while pulling hood and mask from his captive. Moody actually gasped when he saw the young face: "That's Crouch's son!"

Barty Crouch was a well known member of the Wizengamot - He had authorized the Aurors to use the unforgivable curses against death eaters and his sentences were almost always a live serving in Azkaban or the Dementor's kiss. He was a light side protector to the core, but just as reckless and vicious as some of the dark side.

"I don't care, who he his" Severus woke Crouch with a non to gentle electric shock, remembering how the death eater had tortured a five year old child: "I want answers"

Crouch woke up with a start, only to realize that he could not move and Severus was hovering over him like a nightmare. Severus held him upright, wand tip against the pulse point of this throat: "I now that someone from the order is a traitor - Who is it?"

They knew about Peter, now he wanted to make sure he was the only one left. No one would endanger Jamie any further.

"Is that the reason I am still alive?" Crouch smirked: "But you should know, Severus, no? A traitor should manage to see his own kind" He all but spit the words at Severus face, cringing violently when a sudden pain raged through his body. No matter how often someone felt it, the Cruciatus Curse never felt any less painful.

"Missed this, Severus?" Crouch was used to so much worse from Voldemort's hands: "Babysitting isn't exactly a replacement" he seemed to mull over his own words and then smirked: "Or is it?" The hit from Severus made him see stars and his nose exploded with pain and blood.

Not as effective as the Crutio, Severus knew that, but much more satisfying, at least in this case. Remus moved to stop his friend, but Moody only shock his head. This information was vital, the order needed it. One way or another.

"As you wish" Severus produced a small vial from his robes, pouring it into Crouch's mouth after he had forced it open: "Verita serum makes things so much easier, don't you think?" Hopefully Crouch belonged not to the seven of hundred people immune to it's effect.

Remus felt shivers rake down his spine. Severus had been on the 'light side' for so long and was always so affectionate and caring with Jamie around that he tended to forget that Severus had been a death eater, had even belonged to Voldemort's inner cycle. Now that he saw him with that icy fury surrounding him and it was… unsettling. Terrifying even.

"Who is the traitor among the ranges of the order of phoenix?" Severus asked again, pulling his hand from Crouch's mouth: "And what is relationship to Voldemort?"

Crouch seemed to fight the effect, but not more than a second: "Black. Sirius Black. He is Voldemort's first Lieutenant"

* * *

Well... That's one of my worst cliffhangers I guess. Next chapter won't take to long (at least, I'll try do manage that).

Thank you very much for your favorites/follows and reviews - I would love to hear what you think or when you stumble over something that somehow doesn't make sense to you.

\- This chapter is not beta read (jet) -


	10. Shot in the dark

This chap is a bit shorter than the last, but I hope you'll enjoy it - Let me know what you think.

ChordOverstreetFan: I got your point and I hadn't thought of it from that angle to be honest. I will take it into consideration. As for Sirius, well... you'll see.

* * *

 _Black. Sirius Black. He's Voldemort's first Lieutenant,_ the words rang in Remus head like a mocking laughter.

 **"Liar!"** Now it was Severus who had to hold Remus back. The week around full moon was a bad time to rile a werewolf up: "Get a grip on yourself!" he hissed at him.

"Severus, he -"

"Yes, I'm not deaf! - But it's neither helping us nor Sirius if you shred him to pieces. As much as he deserves it"

Moody cuffed the still stunned Crouch in the mean time: "Save the discussions for later - We are needed at Azkaban!"

"What happened?" Severus asked, alarm creeping into his voice.

"Break out" Remus answered simply. Meanwhile Aberforth and the Longbottoms had found their way through the labyrinth that was Spinner's end, securing the four death eaters on their way: "Severus! All you alright? - Where is Rose?" Alice somehow managed to get that all out with one breath.

"Jamie" Severus corrected without thinking: "In her room - Are the others captured?"

"Yes. We took Lord Nott and Crabby out, Goyle and Avery… well, remind me to never make you angry" Aberforth answered.

"You are bleeding" Remus stated lowly, as he realized that the copper-like smell emitted from the potion-master, not (only) Crouch, while Severus summoned the door to Jamie's room.

"Just a scratch" Well, technically, two, his left shoulder and side had been hit by some astray wood from Crouch's Bombarda maxima, but there were more important things right now: "Jamie? - It's save now"

He wasn't even finished speaking, when his goddaughter already leaped her arms around his waist: "SEV!"

"Shh - It's alright now" he told her lowly, picking her up, shooting Alice a questioning glance. The Order would need him at Azkaban, but there were not much people who he trusted with Jamie's wellbeing. The witch understood immediately: "Jamie, we need to go to the headquarter now - Neville has missed you very much"

Jamie had always liked Alice and Frank and loved Neville like a brother, but despite all that her fingers curled firmly into the cotton of Severus' robes when Alice spoke: "What happened?"

Remembering their talk from earlier, but not wanting her to know the complete truth either, Severus answered: "I and Remus are needed elsewhere and Alice will look after you until we return, Corbillat"

His goddaughter looked at him a long moment, emotions openly showing in the green eyes. He didn't need his talent of legilimency to know her thoughts, that she wanted to make him promise to come back, despite the knowledge he would never do that, for the fear to break his word to her. Or to tell him to stay save, when she knew he was most likely going into open battle.

"Love you, Sev" she said lowly, before he lowered her to the ground again, and looked at Remus: "You too, Uncle Remus, see you later"

"Until later, Sweetie" he told her, giving Jamie a short hug.

Jamie nodded and moved to Alice' side, only to turn around once more: "May a phoenix guide your way"

It was the phrase for 'goodbye and stay safe' within the Order of the Phoenix, leaving both men with a smile on their faces, knowing they fought for something worth protecting. Without knowing that Jamie had just made a silent vow to herself, to become stronger so she would not have to let her family fight without her by their side.

xXx RJP xXx

Azkaban was a battlefield.

At apparation point flew curses back and forth - Severus had to pull Remus out of line or Jamie would've found herself one uncle short: "Stay low - And away from me" Severus told him solemnly and threw a fiendfyre in the direction of the Carrow-twins. Open battle was not his preferred form of fighting, but alas, it could not be helped right now.

He flew the short distance to Dumbledore, the old man was a force in battlefield, a hex from him and a group of convicts dropped to the ground out cold: "My boy, how reassuring to see you unharmed" the Headmaster greeted him without missing a beat, while Severus was caught in a short but vicious duel with another Death Eater: "Likewise, Headmaster".

Up to that day the prison had held over 150 criminals, not only death eaters. Wizards who had broke the laws about experimental magic, violent criminals, some of Grindelwald's remaining followers… and the fast majority of them stood against a decimated Order of the Phoenix and a bunch of rookie Aurors.

But they had so far recaptured the apparation side and made good process towards the building itself.

"Severus, I want you to go in trough the back entrance" Dumbledore ordered: "Look out for the guards, some may still be alive"

"He is not going in alone" Moody all but growled, fixing the Headmaster with his magical eye.

"As touched as I am, Alistair" Severus bit back, firing another chain of spells: "I'll be faster and less likely to be captured when I go alone"

"I was merely thinking of your charge" The old Auror still glared daggers at Dumbledore, while Severus heart skipped several beats.

Of course he had not forgotten about Jamie - how could he? - but Moody's words had brought up another thought:

Dumbledore was sending him into enemy territory in the mist of battle without back-up, nothing knew so far. But this time… had the headmaster hoped that he would get killed? Would he go that far to get custody of Jamie?

Shoving this _uplifting_ thoughts aside he spoke again (after he set fire to the robes of a wizard who threw nasty curses all around him, giggling madly): "Fair point - Fenwick, move along"

"But -"

"Now"

"Of course!" The younger Wizard followed straight after Severus when he casted Delusion Charm on them and moved towards the old fortress.

When they reached the wall, relative silence settled over them and they covered ground fairly quickly. Severus remembered the smaller entrance into the castle from his only visit when Dumbledore had all but forced him along. It was the shortest way to the neglected graveyard of Azkaban.

A quick 'Alohomora' opened the old wooden door and the entrance was so void of any light it looked like a door linked to the afterlife. Or hell itself.

Momentary coldness crept through their bones, the stone was soaked with the file magic of the Dementors who had lived here for centuries and Severus forced himself to think of something happy: "Expecto Patronum"

He was taken aback momentarily when a bird made out of pure light fly around him before sitting down on his shoulder. A Raven.

How fitting when he had thought of his 'Corbillat'*. Memories of Lily surely would not be able to help him creating a Patronus anytime soon.

Fenwick followed his example and the two men moved to face the everlasting darkness and hopelessness of the prison.

xXx RJP xXx

"How many casualties?" Dumbledore asked, hours later, when all prisoners were either dead or back in their cells.

"All guards, except the commander" Severus answered while Pomona healed a deep gash across his cheek. Their mission had moved smoothly, save when Benji's Griffindor-bravery had gotten the better of him, challenging two death eaters to an open duel instead of waiting and taking care of them from behind, like Severus had planned. Hence the new wound on his person.

But there was a much more pressing matter:

Sirius Black stood, surrounded by four Aurors, just a few meters away from him. The Auror-turned-prisoner had fought alongside with the Order and even his time in Azkaban had not lessen the finesse and power of the young duelist. But still, his fate was yet to decide.

It was Severus who spoke, after a long gaze at Black, knowing that they need the truth. And not only for their piece of mind: "A proper interrogation is in order, headmaster"

Again, Dumbledore seemed reluctant, but didn't deny the request, much to Sirius relieve: "We will need the commander's rooms for this. Alistair, please accompany us"

* * *

*'Corbillat' is french and roughly translates as 'young Raven'


	11. London bridge is falling down

Okay, I was a bit... _unsure_ about this chapter, but I have to post in sooner or later. I would really appreciate reviews on this one; I want to hear what you think.

Mentions of torture, nothing to graphic. Oh, and character death. Enjoy...?

* * *

"How is Bambi?" It was Sirius first question, asked on their way to the commander's room.

"She survived" Remus answered after a short pause: "She didn't talk at first, but that's getting better… She is going by her second name now - shortened to _Jamie_ "

Sirius looked puzzled: "Why?"

"I don't know. She did not explain and we… remained from asking. For now"

" _Jamie_ … Did we ever tell her we called James that during school time?"

The thought made Remus smile: "I don't remember, but if she knows, it would be nice…"

They reached a large wooden door and behind it were a large room filled with bookshelves and muggle weapons of several eras adored the otherwise naked stone walls.

One movement from Dumbledore's wand cleared a generous space of furniture and summoned a chair with shekels - not unlike the ones used by the Wizengamot.

"Sit, Sirius, so we may begin"

xXx

"Headmaster, this is getting ridiculous" Severus hissed, after they had questioned Sirius under two truth-telling-spells and the nearly unfaultable Veritaserum. With all the same result: He did not betray the order, let alone the Potters. What Severus was actually saying was: _I am starting to think that you_ want _Sirius Black in prison._

"Would you want him in Jamie's close proximity, not knowing if you can really trust him?"

His potions master merely glared at him with his arms crossed, while Remus tried to reason with them: "Let him perform an unbreakable oath and be done with it!"

Dumbledore mulled over this and then turned his eyes back at Sirius: "I would like to use a sort of legilimency on you, to review some of your memories"

"What kind of legilimency and what will you be looking for?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"Memories that are key to who you are today. Should you've committed such a crime against magic as to break the Fidelius-charm, we'll see your memory of it"

"What kind of spell is that, Albus?" Severus asked face still the unfazed mask he had worn for years.

"It's called 'Memoria-Charm', my boy" Dumbledore explained, turning twinkling eyes at him again: "You are awfully distrusting today"

"Sorry for using my mind to actually think" he murmured, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I think Severus merely wants to know how… save this charm is, headmaster?" Remus asked.

At this, Sirius could not stop himself. Or his loose tongue: "Aw! Severus, I didn't knew you cared so much!"

He grinned, despite the famous 'Snape's glare of certain death' being aimed at him: "I changed my mind: You can fry him, headmaster"

"Severus!" Remus scolded, despite knowing he was not being serious.

Sirius was awfully playing his mock-enragement: "How can you?!"

"As if it would make any notable difference" Severus shoot back.

"Enough now" Dumbledore stopped the bickering that would surely go on for ages, if he would allow it: "The charm is save to use on you, Sirius. But it might pull a few less than ideal memories up again - Would you allow us to do it, Sirius?"

"Who is ' _us_ '?"

"Myself and either Alistair or Severus as a witness" Dumbledore explained.

"If the memories show my innocence, will you let me go? And make sure my record will be clean?"

Dumbledore shoot a glance at the ministry official that had arrived in the meantime. Without a doubt he would do as he was told: "Yes, my boy. No more questions asked"

Dark eyes were filled with determination: "Then take them both along and do it!"

"We will be starting then - Alistair, Severus?"

Severus certainly did _not_ want to invade Sirius' mind, but Dumbledore left no room for discussions or objection, raising his wand against Sirius: " _Memoriae explicate_ "

The first thing they saw was light, brighter than a 'lumus maxima' and then a flash of movement around them, like when one would use a time-turner or fast forward memories in a pensive. It was not feeling at all like using legilimency, more like recalling a memory in the headmaster's pensive, but more vivid - and obviously not as controlled. And emotions crushed relentlessly against their mental shields like waves against a cliff.

Severus knew through experience they saw the overdrawn memories of Sirius childhood, despite not being able to make out something clear. But the overly bright colors, or pitch black shadows at other times, along with the overall _chaos_ was telling.

Suddenly everything came to halt and they only had a blink of an eye to admire the dark room they saw until:

 _"_ _ **Why can't you be like your brother?! NAIL TO MY COFFIN!**_ _" Mothers voice is hurtful shrill and all I can see is her. She is scaring me. Her makeup cakes on her face and the sickly green eye shadow clashes with the bloodshot eyes. I can smell the expensive wine in her breath. And I try everything not to cry. I hate her for making me feel like this._

 _ **"USELESS BOY!"**_

 _"But -" I did not do anything! Please! Listen to me!_

When the slap came, Severus could nearly feel it himself, knowing the sensation all too well.

The scene shifted again, like it had before, in a blur of movement. Kings cross was their next stop. The station was unmistakable _._

 _I feel sick from the mix of excitement and terror when I board the black and red train. It looks so cool and best is: It's going to take me far, far away from my home._

 _I find a compartment with only one other boy. His black hair is a mess: "Hey, may I sit here?"_

 _"Sure - Make yourself at home" he smiles when I speak, like he knows no care in the world. I think I like him._

James and Jamie really looked alike, Severus noticed. With only five years between them it was obviously: The same nose and chin, their hair had the same silky looking yet untamable quality to it.

 _"I would rather not do that" I answer before I can properly think. I hear the slight strain on my attempt on lightheartedness. I hope the other boy didn't notice: "But thank you"_

 _A moment he looks funny at me, but then the smile is back in place: "No problem - I am James. James Potter"_

 _The son of Fleamonth and Euphemia Potter, I know their names by heart. Like all the names of pureblood families. The Potters are a light family through and through. Mother hates them since Dorea Black married some guy from a collateral line of the Potter family._

 _"Sirius Black" I know I just crushed a friendship before it could even start. Must be some kind of record. I wait for a violent or at least disgusted reaction, but James only hesitates for the blink of an eye: "Nice to meet you, Sirius"_

 _Okay, what's wrong with this fellow? Did he miss the 'Who is evil'-lections?!_

 _"Excuse me?" A boy with golden hair and silvery scars over his face steps in our compartment. He looks younger than me and James, downright fragile even: "Is one of the seats free?" His shyness is downright adorable._

 _"Yeah - Come in" James speaks first, inviting smile aimed at the new boy: "I am James Potter. This is Sirius Black"_

 _"_ _… My name is Remus Lupin" A small smile makes its way to his scarred face. Why am I thinking that Remus is too good for this world?_

Last one to join them was Peter Pettigrew, the rat and the famous 'Marauders' were united.

This time, the blur went by quickly, revealing the familiar view of the great hall. Sirius Black the child looked shaken when Minerva called his name.

His doubt and fear crushed like waves against Severus mental shields and he could see himself in the crowd of first years. And Lily smiling between the Griffindores.

"Back then I thought you would become friends" Dumbledore stated, sounding saddened.

Maybe, Severus thought. They had much in common - enough for James to tease Sirius and for Lily to tease him with it.

"We didn't" Severus finally said: "Why dwell on it?"

 _ **"GRYFFINDORE"**_

"Musings of an old man, Severus. Nothing more…"

Red and gold were the dominant color from now on in Sirius memories, quite some time must have went by, when they saw a older Sirius. Thirteen or maybe fourteen already.

 _I hate Grimmult Place 12 more than ever! The interior looks even more gruesome after living in Hogwarts Castle all year. My family feels more unloving than ever, now that I know what friendship feels like. James, Remus and Peter are my first friends and I will never let them down! Even through Remus is sometimes strangely distant towards us, but we will figure that minor issue out once we are back. At school. Together._

 _ **"SIRIUS!"**_ _The shrill voice of mother seems to shake the very foundations of the house and still makes me shudder. It's always worse when father is on his business trips. Mother favors Regulus to no end and treats me like house elf - Just without the chores and beheading-thing. At least up to now._

 _I curse under my breath and go downstairs to the living-room, where mother sits with a guest. I don't know him. An ageless man with silky black hair brushing just past his shoulders and piercing_ _… red eyes…_

 _I take step back. The sheer power he radiates_ _… I hear the door fall shut behind me. I am trapped and every hair on my body stands on end. I don't know how he is, but he is dangerous, I just_ know _it._

 _"Young Sirius Orion Black" That smile scares me. It's not a good smile, it promises_ _… pain: "How nice to finally make your acquaintance. My name is Tom Riddle"_

The mind around them started to show cracks - there was no other word for it. The images bared spider webs of them like broken glass.

"Dumbledore…" Moody sounded wary and had a hand on his wand, even though there was no enemy to fight.

 _"Crutio!"_ Severus barely managed to suppress a flinch, hearing that sickly familiar voice uttering the unforgivable curse - and the screaming of a child.

 _ **Stop it! Please! It hurts! PLEASE! STOPP!**_

He had to suppress the urge to cover his ears; the scene seems to go on forever. And it does not stop until something _breaks_.

Severus would never have believed it, had he not witnessed it himself: The mind had broken into two; the sharp-edged borders had a rift of black _nothingness_ between them.

His first thought was: _How is Sirius still alive, let alone coherent?_ The next one was voiced by Dumbledore: "Merlin have mercy. What has Voldemort done to him?" He never had heard the usually cheerful voice so full of despair.

But all they could do was watch. As Voldemort 'trained' his recruit. The Dark Lord had apparently intended to break Sirius just this way, because he was calling him ' _Sothis_ ' from that point on. It was sickening.

 _Sirius_ had no clue about what was happening to him. Cheerfully the marauders showed Remus their Animagus-transformation, telling him he was not alone any longer. It was Sirius how hugged the smaller boy when he burst into tears.

 _Sothis_ smiled a cheerful smile when he was branded with the Dark Mark, right after he committed his first murder. The mark only showed on his skin. He was not even sixteen. Sothis made his way up in the Death Eater ranks.

Sirius joined the Order of the phoenix right after his graduation. He was present when Dumbledore showed the prophecy to the Potters and Longbottoms. When he told them either of their children could be the chosen one.

 _"The one able to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches,_

 _Born to those who have trice defied him._

 _Born as the seventh month dies._

 _And the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal,_

 _But they will have power the Dark Lord knows not._

 _They will rise cloaked in shadows,_

 _With eyes like death_

 _And their blood cursed with life, for neither can live_

 _While the other survives,_

 _Either must die at the hand of the other._

 _The one able to vanquish the Dark Lord_

 _Will be born within the range of war as the seventh month dies_ _…"_

Maybe Sirius had unconsciously protected this secret judging by the blank spot on Sothis'… _half of mind_.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment. Not only were the blurry motions getting sickening, his own mind could barely keep up with what he was seeing. Let alone comprehend it. The sudden laughter of a baby made him look up, already knowing what he was about to see: A barely one day old Jamie, happily giggling in Lily's arms.

 _She is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!_

"You are right one that" Severus murmured to himself.

 _"Time to meet your godfathers, my little girl" Lily tells her baby, smiling at me and Snape. I guess Bambi will grow up a marauder anyway._ Sarcastic _marauder, probably._

 _I shoot a look at the overgrown bat and I_ _ **know**_ _he will deny it for the rest of his life, but he_ _ **has**_ _teary eyes! I see it like right now!_

… _Maybe he is not that bad of a choice for a godfather. But I will be Bambi's favorite! I'll make sure of that!_

 _I know I should not laugh at how much panic is in Snape's eyes when Lily asks him to hold Rose, but it's priceless! He is still bandaged from the fight three days ago, when he openly turned his back to Voldemort without batting an eyelid! And now he looks scared! He is holding the baby as if she could break at the slightest wrong touch. Because babies do that, right? I mean have you seen how_ small _they are?_

… _"What do you mean 'I have to hold her'?! - NO WAY! What if I hurt her?!" Karma is_ really _working fast today._

 _But having this precious little girl in my arms_ _… I hope I will never get used to that feeling. It's amazing and terrifying and overwhelming: "Hello Rose. I am Sirius. I am the one who will teach you how to play pranks and scare all the boys away"_

Severus knows he is all teary eyed again, but the older men graciously don't mention it. He will need a fire whiskey when this is over. And cuddling Jamie.

 _"Sothis, I trust you have good news?" Voldemort asks. Of course I have. Who would be stupid enough to come to our Lord without good news? I shove the whimpering mess known as Peter Pettigrew forward: "Indeed, my Lord"_

 _Lowering my crimson mask I cannot help but smile: "I managed to convince the Potters to make_ him _secret keeper" I nude Pettigrew with my foot, making him flinch. He is properly broken and it took not even an hour. So boring: "Tell my Lord what he wishes to know!"_

 _"The Potters are hiding in Godric's hollow! Castle lane 7! Please don't kill me!"_

 _"Sothis, he is getting annoying"_

 _"Avada Kedavra" The curse comes easy to me like breathing and the wailing stops._

 _"Very good, Sothis" My beloved Lord touches my cheek and I cannot help but lean into the caress. What is there more to ask for but serving him?_

 _"Will you allow me to come with you, my Lord? When you kill the nuisance?" Really, why is Sirius so fond of the hell spawn? Powerful probably, but still annoying. Even more so than the werewolf. I cringe at the thought of what they did a few hours ago! First thing after finally getting rid of Sirius is killing the creature! And it will take a long time._

 _"No - Go meet with the Order or something like that" Voldemort replies and it saddens me deeply: "I will need you in order to reach Dumbledore, when it's time to kill the old man"_

 _"Of course! How stupid of me, my Lord"_

 _"Go now"_

 _I desperate and cannot help but laugh. We are going to win this war within months!_

Sothis laughs while Sirius cries over the dead body of his best friend - brother and everything but blood.


	12. Asleep

Here we go again.

But first: Thanks for all the new follows, favorites and reviews ^.^

* * *

The effects of the Memoria-Charm ended as swiftly as they began, leaving the three men unstable on their feed.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Remus was beside himself with worry, holding a deathly pale and violently shaking… Sirius? Sothis? Both of them?

They had the same graceful way to move, same face, and same dark brown eyes, the same body. And yet they were two very different persons.

"Severus" Dumbledore ignored Remus in favor of collecting his thoughts: "I… trust you had no knowledge of this?" Dumbledore's voice was unusually weak. He _felt_ weak, one of the after-effects of casting the Memoria-Charm.

The potion master only shook his head, not trusting his temper or tongue when he wanted to throw every curse he knew against _Sothis_. The Avada Kedavra would certainly be the last. But he couldn't do that and he hated Voldemort and his creation even more for it. He had known how twisted the Dark Lord had been, but this… He felt violated by just seeing what had happened to Sirius.

The Wizard in question looked shocked to his very core: "No" he whispered, tears streaming down his face: "No!"

"Sirius! Speak with me!"

 _This will hurt Remus beyond repair,_ Severus thought and a sudden wave of nausea hit him: _Merlin, how can I ever explain this to Jamie? Without destroying the trust she is just starting to have in the world again?_

"Severus, what happened?" Remus let go of Sirius to step into the potion master field of view: "You look like you have seen a demon"

"Something like that, my boy" Dumbledore replied after a long look at Sirius, when Severus remained silent: "It'll take time to explain everything"

"What do you mean? - Sirius isn't…" he looked at him: "You are not… Don't tell me you really betrayed us"

The humorless crackle that broke the following silence made everyone flinch. That was not the bark-like, warm laughter Sirius was known for.

"Would you like to contribute something, _Sothis_?" Severus asked, forcing up every Occlumency barrier and his mask. He would not allow _this_ to get under his skin.

"You value your swift perception so highly, don't you, Severus?" That was Sothis' voice. Smooth, words deliberately chosen, upper class accent…"I would reconsider that, since I managed to deceive you all those years. And quite successful I might add"

"Merlin, what -" Remus made a move towards him, but Severus pulled him back: "That's not Sirius"

"We've been in here more than two hours; polyjuice would've worn off ages ago - Not to mention the lack of supply in this _prison_ "

Sothis signed in mock condolence: " _Dearest_ , that was not what our potion master implied - Try to keep up with the rest of class, will you?"

"…Who are you?" The question came out breathless, nearly inaudible as if Remus didn't really want an answer.

"How discourteous of me" Lips made to smirk mischievously curved into an icy pureblood-smile: "I am Sothis Peruses Black"

They left him in the presence of the ministry official and the guard-captain. They needed to speak about this, preferable not in Sothis' presence.

When Albus had finished his explanation Remus had grown so pale that his scars no longer stood out against his skin: "That's…" he had no words. Wouldn't for a long time.

"The real question is what to do now, Dumbledore" Moody grumbled: "He has to be brought to justice!"

"And what about Sirius? - He is innocent!"

"Another reason he would not want this manic to run around!"

Dumbledore looked very unhappy while the argument between Remus and Moody went on.

Severus still pondered how and _what_ to tell Jamie. She was still unstable at best, first her 'sickness' and now -

"What about St Mungo's?" he asked out load, getting the attention from the other men: "Alana Flint is a mind healer and supervises a looked ward for instable patience"

It solved several of their problems at ones: Keeping Sothis looked in while sparing Sirius the horrors of Azkaban and maybe, just maybe the mind healers could help him.

"Would have to tell them everything… But it sounds like a solution" Remus murmured, looking at the headmaster. The old wizard nodded after a long moment: "They will need more security measures, but otherwise… Alistair, who many Aurors can you spare?"

"For an around-the-clock surveillance?" He thought for a moment: "Two for daytime, one for the night should be sufficient since they have their own guards… - But I have one condition to this"

They would not like what came next, Severus just _knew_ it: "Sirius wand is to be destroyed"

"But -"

"That's agreeable, Alistair" Dumbledore interrupted Remus protest: "I would not have it any other way. Now" he fixed his - again twinkling - eyes on Severus: "I believe you and Mrs. Flint still share a friendship?"

"I'll floo her" was his curt answer and he made his the way over to the fireplace.

xXx RJP xXx

The Phoenix-Headquarter was quite - unusually so. And not only because most of the members were not present. Windows and mirrors were hung with dark grey fabric; few candles lit the rooms, now that the sun had set.

Nearly everyone had lost someone, a friend or family member, to the war, but to Alice Longbottom it seemed that they only were celebrating the Dark Lord's fall. She certainly didn't feel like celebrating. She casted a glance towards the kids, playing in relative silence in the living-room, from her spot in the library she had a good view on them. Neville, Draco and Jamie enjoyed some board-game, while little Esther was dosing contently on her lambskin, just next to the three. Usually Dora Tonks would've joined them, but since it was in the middle of school year, the young Hufflepuff was at Hogwarts.

She would need to have a word with Severus and Remus later. They had told them via Dumbledore that Rose - _Jamie_ had been sick and needed treatment, but that did certainly not explain why the right side of her forehead locked like someone had cut the scar formed like the _Ihwa_ runeopen with a blunt knife again and burned the wound out afterwards. Not to mention the fading bruise that covered a good quarter of the pale girl's face.

 _This scar will mark her for life_ _…_ She thought: _Not to speak of these eyes._

Gone was the warm green that she had inhered from Lily. The other children didn't mind, but she had seen more than one member of the order flinch when Jamie would look at them. And Alice herself made no exception.

She had seen so many had being murdered by the thrice-damned _Avada Kedavra_ over the years. And now the eyes of this six-year-old had the exact same color.

 _ **They will rise with eyes like death**_

The line of the prophecy came to her mind and was just as unwelcome as her next thought: _It could've been Neville. It could've been your beautiful baby boy!_

A quite egoistic notion, yes, but how could she _not_ think that? Neville would have a normal life from now on! Jamie on the other hand…

Speaking of: The small girl stood on the other side of the kitchen counter, looking at her expectantly. The piercing gaze send a shudder along her spine and to make it worse: Jamie saw it.

"What is it, sweetie?" Alice tried to smooth her faux pas over, only to see that Neville had apparently fallen asleep next to his baby sister and Draco drooled peacefully on the wooden play board. How could one not smile seeing this? - Now she would really appreciate Sirius with his tic for taking pictures all the time.

"Are you tired as well, Jamie? It's way past your bedtime after all" It was meant as a rhetorical question. But while Alice picked up Neville, Jamie shook her head, grabbing a book from one of the shelves and moved to sit on the couch.

Alice was… startled to say at least, but decided to tuck the other kids in first. They had their own bedroom/playroom in headquarter, one that their parents and guardians had lovingly furnished.

Draco cuddled himself against her when she picked him up, murmuring softly. He was such a lovely, caring child and with his light blond hair and grey eyes he would surely look like his father one day. For better or worse.

Esther was s little angel in her sleep. The three year old would hopefully forget what had happened to her grandma. Neville's sleep was peaceful so far, but the nightmares would probably come later. She left the door open ajar, musing if nightmares were the reason why Jamie refused to sleep. Or if she was waiting for Severus and Remus to come back. Probably the later. The girl in question still sat on the very same spot, reading - Was _'Go saddle the sea'*_ suitable literature for her age? She was not sure, since she remembered some quite grim scenes from the story. But nothing close to the reality of Jamie's life…

"Would you like me to read it to you?" she asked and felt overly satisfied when a happy smile appeared on her honorary niece' face: "Very much, yes!"

It took hours but Jamie finally found some sleep while listening to Alice' soft voice spoke of the sea and adventures - And the search for family. She kept reading, until she heard the front door being opened.

She rushed towards it, just to see her husband come in: "Finally!" her voice was hushed, but the embrace around Frank fierce: "I was so worried - What happened?"

"Some of Voldemort's remaining followers attacked the fortress, my dear" Dumbledore told her, looking every of his 105 years: "All guards were killed, but the ministry and the Dementors have secured it for now. No one escaped as far as we know"

Alice looked at the pale faces around her, noticing how worn out they all looked, especially Remus. She wanted to comfort him somehow, but he brushed past her without a word before she could even raise a hand.

"…Sirius?" she asked lowly, no one in particular. Was he guilty after all? Or had he died during the attack?

While the rest of the Order - minus Remus - moved to the meeting room, where Dumbledore intended to make good of his promise to explain everything that happened the past days, Severus went in the living room. He figured he could spare himself this discussion. To his surprise he found Jamie sleeping on the coach.

 _It's 4 am! Why is she not in her bed?_ A useless notion and he knew it. Carefully he picked up her small form.

"Sev?" a sleepy murmur came from her, but she kept her eyes shut.

"Right here, Corbillat" he reassured her softly. Severus knew that he smelled like a battlefield - smoke, blood and the ozone from the excessive use of magic - but Jamie was no stranger to it. She cuddled herself against him, already dozing off again, more peacefully this time. Today would be a long day.

The other kids remained sleeping when he brought Jamie to bed, smiling while she murmured something about flying. He knelt down on the floor, watching his goddaughter sleep had the calming effect that he really needed right now. Severus didn't know how long he had guarded her sleep, but when a closed the door of the nursery behind himself Alice waited for him: "Severus"

He suppressed a sign. There was no way that the following conversation could go pleasant when she looked so tensed already: "Could I get myself a coffee first?"

"You are moving to New Zealand WITH JAMIE?" she hissed the last part, so furious she wanted to scream at him, but still remembering the sleeping children behind the thin door: "When did you plan to speak with me about this?"

Severus was tempted to hiss right back maybe that would get rid of at least some of the tension that plagued him. But he was all too aware how light Jamie's sleep was and there were things she should not hear spoken in an argument, or at all for that matter. He gestured Alice to follow him, throwing a pointed look at the door when she stubbornly shock her head.

The kitchen was small and - thankfully - empty. The other Order members had either left for their home or went to sleep in one of the numerous bedrooms.

"Did you just planned to walk out on us all?!"

"When, pray tell, did we have time to talk?" Severus asked irritated, while making coffee: "Between nearly watching Jamie die and fighting of a bunch of Death Eaters? Or right before Azkaban was attacked?"

"Before you made such a life altering decisions all on your own! Her home his here in England with her family!"

"The decision was not mine alone and we thought about it beforehand"

"Of course! Professor Snape never does something spontaneous or, Merlin help us, emotional! - Why does my niece look like her forehead has been branded? When you can't watch out for her leave it to someone else!"

Alice had crossed the line. She knew it when the last word had left her mouth and before his eyes lost every trace of warmth or emotions.

During their time at Hogwarts they had not liked each other. Her family, the Selwyn-Clan, stood firmly on the side of light, while he was that strange upstart Slytherin right on his way to join the Dark Lord.

But then the war began and he saved Lily and Alice learnt that Severus had been the Order's spy for a good while already. The last of her distrust had all but evaporated seeing how much he adored Jamie. Accusing him not to care for her properly when he had proven himself countless times before… Well, damn, it was the worst thing she could've said.

"I am aware of her injury, which is healing nicely now" his voice was calm and _very_ cold: "The move to New Zealand is _for her best_ , not because Remus or I _feel like it_ \- Is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

"I'm sorry, Severus" she said softly, hoping the damage would not last. They were just both overly tiered and irritated - And that did neither of their characters any good: "That was… an unfair thing to say"

The espresso maker started to boil over and prevented awkward silence to start that would've surely followed her words. Alice beat him to the way to the stove, serving to generous cups and handing one to Severus as a peace offer: "May we try talking like adults now? Please? - I swear I'll behave" She didn't manage to tease a smile from him, like Lily had countless times and so effortlessly, but at least he sat down and took a sip from the burning hot liquid.

Severus did a good deal of the talking, filling the gaps that Dumbledore's explanation from earlier had left open, and he only left out the part about the Horcrux. When he was finished the sun was long up and Alice in deep thoughts.

"Sylvan Academy sounds just like what Jamie needs right now…" she finally admitted. That knowledge hurt, that she was not able to do everything that was needed for a child she considered family. More that she had expected. And Great Britain was no place for her right now, the magical community acted as if she was a savior when no one outside the Order had a clue about what had happened. Maybe someone had spilled something…

"What about the kids? - Letters will not be enough for them"

Severus had already thought about that: "They could visit each other ever second weekend - Alternately at Longbottom Manor and Sylvan Academy" It was not like he didn't trust Narcissa - Severus didn't trust Malfoy Manor that was filled to the attic with black magic.

 _So far, so good,_ Alice thought smiling. They would make this work - Jamie needed her 'brothers' after all and they needed her.

The kitchen door was being opened and both expected Moody or maybe Frank, who were both early risers - But it was Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Not to much action here, but some things needed to be set before chaos can rise again. And it will sooner than later. I hope you still liked it.

 ** _Next chapter:_ ** An important trip to Gringotts awaits us. And where does a six year old witch go to get her first wand?


	13. Can't buy me love

I am sorry that I couldn't update any sooner, I learning almost constantly for my exams (but it went quite well, so it was worth it).

Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think

* * *

 _"What about the kids? - Letters will not be enough for them"_

 _Severus had already thought about that: "They could visit each other ever second weekend - Alternately at Longbottom Manor and Sylvan Academy" It was not like he didn't trust Narcissa - Severus didn't trust Malfoy Manor that was filled to the attic with black magic._

So far, so good, _Alice thought smiling. They would make this work - Jamie needed her 'brothers' after all and they needed her._

 _The kitchen door was being opened and both expected Moody or maybe Frank, who were both early risers - But it was Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

 _Great Britain, London, Headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix, 14th November 1986_

"Albus" Alice greeted him surprised: "I thought you had left hours ago"

"I did, dearest, I just came back from the ministry - Good morning, Severus"

"Headmaster" his greeting was curt, partly because his lack of sleep, but mostly because he was not sure what the old man had in mind _now_.

"Would you like a coffee?" Alice asked politely.

"No coffee, thank you, but tea would be lovely" Dumbledore smiled his grandfatherly smile and sat down across from Severus, were Alice had sit prior: "Why did you hand in your notice, Severus? You would be missed greatly at Hogwarts"

"Not by the students - I got an offer for a teaching position at Sylvan Academy and I accepted it, Dumbledore"

"How do you plan to care for Jamesy when you are at the other end of the world?" The probing of his legilimency was subtle, yes, but Severus caught on immediately and strengthened his barriers: "Jamie is already accepted as a student, Headmaster. She'll live there with me. _Naturally_ "

"She can't live in New Zealand - The girl will have to stay in England, Great Britain at least"

"Why? So you can keep an eye on _'the savior of the wizarding world'?"_ Severus smile was without mirth: "I thought we discussed the question of custody enough by now"

"I am sure the Wizengamot will not allow a Death Eater to raise the child who vanquished the Dark Lord" Dumbledore's voice was still very pleasant, but his eyes showed a hard edge: "I would hate to have Jamesy lose you. So soon after her parents and now Sirius"

Alice had stayed silent during the tensed conversation, but now she turned white like a sheet: "Albus, you can't do that! Severus risked his life countless times to stop Voldemort!"

"I will do whatever has to be done, dearest. And I am sure Severus sees reason now that things are in proper perspective again" He scooped sugar in his tea, eyes never leaving Severus.

"So… I'll do as you say or get a free ship to Azkaban? Is that your _offer_?"

Dumbledore just smiled and took a sip from his overly sweet tea.

"You never let anyone outside of the order know that I was a spy, let alone a follower of _him"_ Severus mused out load: "And I don't think that too many Death Eaters, who know my name and face, are still alive... - How do you plan to get me into prison?"

The headmasters frowned at that, feeling like he was walking into a trap when all he saw was a checkmate for himself: "Counter question: How will you explain the Dark Mark?"

"Dark Mark?"

"Yes, the one on your -" Dumbledore felt silent when he could not sense it anymore. There was not a trace of dark magic left on Severus: "I shouldn't underestimate your resourcefulness" He murmured with something close to astonishment.

Severus allowed himself a smile: "I am a Slytherin if nothing else, Albus"

Dumbledore looked at the young man in front of him: Not even in his thirties, dark cycles under his eyes from the lack of sleep and the wound on his cheek was still very fresh. And still Severus Snape had bested _him_ and he didn't even know how!

When he heard the news of Lily's tragic and heroic death he had expected that the potion master would turn into a useless, broken and empty shell. Instead here he was more determined than ever.

His love for Jamesy was apparently stronger than the need to collapse and mourn the loss of his beloved. In this he had made a grave mistake, just as Tom Riddle had.

But it would do no good if the girl was raised by Severus - and Remus to some extent. She would know far too much, far too early. The training she would receive without doubt might benefit her, on the other hand it could lead to the downfall of the world.

When Tom would find a way to come back - And Dumbledore knew that his brilliant former student would find a way - Jamesy Potter would be the only one who would be able to stop him. But how could he know what kind of person she would become? Why should she follow his lead without question when she grew up with an observant and deeply skeptic mentor like Severus was?

Living with the Dursleys would've been ideal, since it would protect her from her own fame and ensure her safety as well. And she would've had a companion in their son, who was just her age.

The Weasleys had been the second best solution, it would've taught her the ideals of the light, certain humbleness and hopefully some of the kindness Molly all but radiated. Not to speak of a loving, caring family.

He had also thought about asking the Longbottoms to take Jamesy in, but Alice was apparently on Severus side in this matter…

"Then there is only for me to wish you good luck and that the staff will certainly miss you"

Severus eyebrow rose, because that had been _far_ too easy: "Thank you…"

"I am sure you will allow me to visit from time to time. Just to see how Jamesy will be doing"

The silence hung heavy for a moment, then: "Alice would you leave us alone for a moment?"

"Severus?"

"Please" he stressed, but she still looked worried when she left the kitchen.

Severus casted several privacy charms before he spoke again: "Did you know that Jamie had been infested with a Horcrux right after Voldemort's death?"

Dumbledore's face betrayed nothing, but there was a slight shift in his eyes from expectant to surprised anger. And that was enough of an admission.

"Just out of curiosity" Severus stood up, unable to sit still anymore: "Did you want her to die or were you just staying silent and _hoping for the best?_ "

"On normal circumstances it shouldn't have bothered her" Dumbledore simply answered.

"Aside the fact she would've carried around a piece of the soul of a Dark Lord that would feed on her life and magic? - Clearly not a problem, how did I fail to see that?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm and he really felt like destroying something. Or _someone_.

"You fail to see the bigger picture, Severus"

"And you fail to see that your new 'chess piece' is a six year old human being - And I won't allow you to manipulate her!"

"In all your protectiveness you seem to forget that without you she would be unharmed and in the care of her loving and very much alive parents"

Everything inside him turned into painful, icy knots and tears he had still not allowed to fall burned in his eyes: "I know that. And I will never forget it"

 _I will never be able to forgive myself that_

"And that's another reason to protect her against every vile creature lurking in the darkness. Against every Dark Lord who may rise from the dead. And against you!"

xXx RJP xXx

"I will not ask when you don't want to talk about it" Alice said that lowly, but her eyes were burning up with curiosity.

Dumbledore had left the headquarter without a word, looking like he would light up in flames any second, just like his familiar would do every few years. Right after his talk with Severus behind closed doors.

"I don't want to talk about it" Severus murmured into his cup, watching with amusement how the children's 'accidental' magic showed this morning. Aside from some more violent bursts of magic, his goddaughter had this knack for changing colors (He was still thanking every deity that no one had seen it when she had turned his hair lilac once). Draco on the other hand was even less subtle, if possible: Levitating things, or letting it fly straight into his waiting hands, with the ease only children had with magic.

With Neville things were simple. It was just that every plant in close proximity would grow better than ever. Like the now two meters high orchid in the living room where Jamie had slept yesterday. And the boy was rarely seen without traces of dirt in his clothes, hand and face, from his constant 'working' in the gardens.

All that magic in one room was why nearly every item from the breakfast table was stacked around the three older children; Moody was eying his bread with turquoise honey quite skeptic and the cress salad Alice had freshly made that morning was growing slowly but surely out of its bowl.

It always did the order-members well when the younger generation was around. The old house seemed warmer and more welcoming - and their presence was a reminder that while they had suffered losses during nearly ten years of war, it was over now. Even Alistair was less grumpy than usual (Even with another part of him _'missing'_ \- the Death Eater responsible was now buried under the sandy earth of Azkaban), good-naturally he complained about the Auror rookies needing him as a babysitter for the day. Jamie munched happily on her broiled mushrooms and tomatoes, grinning at the old Auror, unfazed as always by his scars and roughness: "How is that different from any other day?"

Moody mock-glared at her: "That's the problem with kids, can't let them alone for a second"

"Weren't you leaving _us_ alone just a month ago?" Neville asked with a grin to match Jamie's.

"You are _reasonable_ kids"

"Don't give them ideas, Alistair" Remus reprimanded lightly. He was putting up an impressive façade, but his smile was just a tad off, his voice slightly too cheerful. No one commented on it.

"Like what?" Draco shot back: "Playing Quidditch with _only_ three adults watching?"

"Going to the greenhouse without constant supervision?"

"Brewing alone?"

"Of course" Severus smiled at Jamie who had made the last suggestion: "Right after you passed your O.W.L.s"

"That was mean, Sev" She told him with mock-hurt, still grinning.

The morning went by in a laid back tempo since no one felt like doing too much after the day and night they just had.

Severus knew he had to talk with Jamie about Sirius, but he really felt like postponing that talk, if only for a while and she wasn't asking, so…

 _Who am I kidding? Jamie is not asking because she feels that something went bad at Azkaban_

He would've to tell her after their appointment at Gringotts.

xXx RJP xXx

"I was never more grateful for your stealth skills" Remus murmured while they made their way through the crowds at diagon alley. Blissfully undetected.

Jamie was holding one hand of each of her guardians, quite content even with all the delusion and notice-me-not charms casted on her. And she didn't knew where to look first, her parents had shielded her so much from the world that she only now saw things that had been only words and pictures in books before. For the curious child with a hunger for knowledge and adventure this was birthday and Yule wrapped into one.

But the closer they got to the giant, white building of Gringotts, the more agitated she got.

"Corbillat?" Severus asked softly.

"I don't want to go there" she said lowly.

"We won't take long. And then we go back to Spinner's End, grab our belongings and tomorrow, if you would like to maybe Anara could show you these flowers that only bloom in the moonlight"

"… You are bribing me" she accused but smiled again.

"Only if it's working"

"It's working pretty well, Sev"

Severus suddenly felt someone's gaze and turned, expecting to meet the hostile eyes of a Death Eater. But there was only a boy - or girl? - in a black cloak, the cowl concealing most of the face. He only saw the person for a heartbeat long, but he had seen a genuinely happy smile and nearly glowing eyes in the color of the killing curse.

"Severus?" Remus asked concerned, breaking his chain of thoughts that got more disturbing any second: "Are you alright or should we be worried?"

 _"Did you see that hallucination I had a moment ago?" - I don't even want to imagine the following conversation! Maybe I should've asked Alana to do a mind evaluation on me and not Sirius._

 _Or I just need sleep. When was the last time I slept anyway?_

"No need to worry" he answered.

"And why did you stare in that direction for two minutes straight?"

"It wasn't that long and it's a possible place for an ambush" It was certainly not, but Remus was quiet a good duelist and creature expert, _not_ a strategist, so he wouldn't know.

"Wouldn't it be more logical to set an ambush on the way we are actually using?" Jamie asked.

 _Great, she is just six and already knows when I am talking nonsense._

Luckily for Severus, Jamie was a six year old with a love for Quidditch and a certain shop got her full attention within the next moment. The two men were all too happy to indulge her for a while and shared a look when she admired the new Nimbus 1500.

Yesterday, just before they had left Sirius in Alana's professional and heavily guarded care, he had made one request: _"Teach her flying. The real stuff, not just on a toy broom"_

Severus had agreed since he saw no harm in it (she was already smitten with the sport after all), but had wondered why Sirius plea was related to Quidditch? Because he thought it important for her? Or because of the sentimental value it held for himself and James?

Maybe he could buy Jamie a broom for her 7th or 8th birthday.

 _But certainly a slower one_ , he added mentally when he saw the advertisement praising the Nimbus' speed, over 120 km per hour.

They allowed Jamie to explore the shop until they _really_ had to go to be on time.

Jamie was in awe for the giant white marble building that was Gringotts, even more when they were inside (after Severus had lifted all the charms and spells that hide Jamie). They approached the reception counter and waited for the goblin to finish his writing and address them. Most wizards interrupted the goblins working and consequently lost all goodwill and patience goblins had for wizards (and after the last goblin war they had not much to begin with).

"What can we do for you today, gentlemen?" the goblin asked, after he had examinee them. The goblins had been neutral during the Wizarding war, but had kept track of the players. The once-death eater and known fighter of Dumbledore and the only werewolf that had openly fought against Voldemort stood before him, that meant the witch child standing between them was the supposedly slayer of a Dark Lord.

"We are here for the reading of wills of James and Lily Potter"

"Names?"

"Severus Snape"

"Remus Lupin"

"Jamesy Potter" Both her guardians were surprised when she introduced herself, but took it as a good sign.

"Redblade!" Another goblin appeared, looking younger than any other of his kind Severus had yet seen and he addressed Jamie first: "So we finally meet, Ms Potter - I am Redblade, your personal account manager" his greeting was businesslike but not as cold as goblins usually spoke.

"May your gold always flow" Jamie greeted him hesitantly but Redblade's surprised smile had been worth it: "My young client knows her manners - Mr. Snape, I understand that you are Ms Potter's sole lawful guardian?"

"That is correct"

It had been another of Moody's condition for Sirius 'freedom', he had given up all rights and duties as Jamie's godfather.

Redblade nodded at that, apparently it had been a rhetorical question: "We'll have to discuss several matters then, but later - Ms Potter, Mr. Snape, Mr. Lupin, please follow me"

The room chosen for the occasion was medium sized, with a simple, if not dark decoration. In its middle stood a long table, surrounded with comfortable armchairs and several were already occupied:

Euphemia Potter smiled when she saw the group of three and Jamie greeted her happily, even though she didn't knew her grandmother very well, she liked her very much.

Then there were three other people: Parents and their son if Severus should've guessed. The adults were glaring daggers at him and Remus as if they were the root of all evil and the man bore a resemblance to James Potter. They were probably members of a collateral line of the once far-flung family. Their son looked at Jamie with awe and curiosity, true to his Potter-heritage his black hair was sticking in all directions.

And then there was Albus Dumbledore.

 _Of course,_ Severus signed inwardly, _one does not become greatest wizard of his time by being easily defeated._

Jamie sat down between her grandmother and Severus, asking Ceely the house elf how she was, which surprised the little creature. The Potters didn't mistreat their houseelfs like other old families did, but they still considerate them slaves, not feeling beings.

At the far end of the table stood a very old goblin, when everyone had seated themselves he cleared his throat: "We are here, on the 14th of November 1986, to open the last wills of Lord James Fleamonth Potter and Lady Lily Juliet Potter, nee Evans.

I am chief legal scholar Narok and I ask everyone present to drop three drops of their blood on this parchment"

It was silent while everyone did as he said (or ordered) and when the document was back in Narok's hands he continued: "I'll name the present persons, please state your relation to the testators:

Kenrick Charlus Potter and Marianne Morgana Potter, nee Fawley, along with their son Harry Kenrick Potter"

"Family members" Kenrick answered, voice dripping with superiority.

"Lady Euphemia Annalee Potter, nee Flint"

"Mother and mother-in-law" the old witch answered in a thick voice and gratefully smiled at her goddaughter when Jamie squeezed her hand softly.

Narok looked up from his papers to look at Jamie: "Roslyn Jamesy Serpentina Potter"

"Daughter" she simply sat, but her hand did it's best to crush Severus'.

"Severus Tobias Snape"

"Friend of Lily Potter and godfather of their daughter"

"Remus John Lupin"

"Friend of the family and second of Sirius Black, the... former godfather to their daughter"

Narok considerate that for a moment: "Sirius Black is not present, as well as Ms Petunia Regan Dursley nee Evans, sister to Lily Potter" he made a note on one of the seemingly endless mass of papers he had in front of him.

"Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is present as a representative of the Wizengamot and Redblade in his position as account manager of the Potter-family-vaults" he finally picked up two envelopes: "Lord and Lady Potter had agreed that should one of them die, everything would be passed on to the living partner. As Lord Potter died nearly four minutes prior to his wife" the envelope in his right hand caught fire, pure red flames destroyed it completly: "His last will is fulfilled"

"You can't do that!" Kenrick Potter had jumped from his seat: "We have to decide the future of the ancient and most noble house of Potter! We cannot let the last will of a… of a _muggleborn_ free reign!"

Severus would've bet his whole stash of potion ingredients that Potter had wanted to say _'mudblood'_.

Narok didn't take the interruption to well either: "Lord Potter saw it fit for his wife to decide should he die before her" he told him coldly: "And there are no things to decide, Mr. Potter, at least not for you" He cut the remaining envelope open and started reading:

 _This is the Last Will and Testament of me, Lady Lily Juliet Potter, presently residing at Castle Lane 7, Godric's hollow, England._

 _I hereby cancel all previous wills I have made._

 _To my friend Remus John Lupin I leave the sum of 2.000 Galleons and the attached letter for him."_

(Remus showed it to Severus later, it read:

 _No, Remus, it's not charity and it's my last will so you can't refuse it! Consider yourself checkmated, Rem - With all my love, Lily_

 _P.S.: Spoil bambi for the both us_ )

 _"My beloved brother in everything but blood, Sirius Orion Black and my wayward friend Severus Tobias Snape, I entrust in equal parts the guardianship of my daughter Roslyn Jamesy Serpentina Potter, should she still be a minor at the time of my death._

 _All my liquid funds, belongings, all rights to the vaults 017 and 142 at Gringotts and the title of the ancient and noble house of Potter, along with its seat at the Wizengamot I pass on to my daughter Roslyn Jamesy Serpentina Potter._

 _Lily Potter_

 _Godric's Hollow, 13th May 1985"_

"She gets _everything_?" Kenrick sounded breathless now: "That's a scandal!"

"Mr. Potter -"

"A half-blood cannot hold the title as head of our house! - Cousin James would have surely wanted my son to become the new Lord Potter"

Harry looked like he wished himself far away and even Potter's wife looked ashamed with his behavior.

"Did you know each other?" Jamie asked with honest curiosity since Kenrick Potter had been only one name of many on the family tree until today.

He looked at her with something close to distaste and Severus felt slightly homicidal already.

"Has your mother not taught you to be silent when adults talk?"

 _Potter could be dead on the floor before the rest would even now what happened_ _…_ Severus mused.

"She taught me many things - And as I am to become head of house Potter, despite my age, shouldn't you show me more respect?"

Severus suppressed the shiver that wanted to run down his spine at the icy tone of her voice. And it was enough to shut even Kenrick Potter up, if only for a moment: "It's a scandal!" he repeated: "We are going" he hushed his wife and son outside: "But that is not the last you've heard of me!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat once the door was shut: "I may be mistaken but a Lordship and a seat at the Wizengamot are quite a handful for a six year old"

He was slightly surprised how similar the glares looked that he received from Severus and young Jamesy.

"You are mistaken" Remus told him, not impolitely.

"And as matters are clear" Redblade spoke for the first time since the beginning of the reading: "We won't need a representative of the Wizengamot anymore"

"I have only the intention to ensure the safety and wellbeing of Ms Potter"

"I am sure Mr. Snape as _Lady_ Potters godfather will see to that" Narok's voice left no room for disagreement: "But you have no further say in her affairs - A good day, Mr. Dumbledore"

"Since the sources of irritation are now gone" Narok resumed dryly after Dumbledore had left them as well: "Mr. Lupin, the full sum you are to receive will be in your vault by tomorrow six a clock at last - Lady Potter, Mr. Snape, I'll leave you now with Redblade. May your gold always flow"

Remus and Euphemia would wait outside and it was quite in the room, with only the three of them and Jamie slumped on her chair, truly exhausted and feeling safe enough to show it.

Redblade was a banker first and foremost, despite his own young age but to Goblins, who could only conceive a child once every twenty years, children were something precious. Sacred even. Hurting one was considerate an unforgivable crime. And because of that he could not help but to feel sympathy for the young Lady Potter: "It will get better, Lady Potter" he told her, as softly as he allowed himself, which was not much.

"But it will take time" she said, but smiled a little: "What do I need to know?"

"Not much - At the moment at least" He presented her the signet ring of the house of Potter. Her father had never worn it, so it had been in the family vault, waiting for his new Lady. It was a beautiful work of goblin-smithing, but Jamie looked at the ring with something close to hate. Redblade could relate to that, after all he had only taken his position at Gringotts already because the Dark Lord had murdered his parents. He suppressed a sign of sadness and went to a desk at back of the room, fishing out a small necklace of goblin silver and presented Jamie with her ring now turned to pendant again: "Maybe this is more suited for you, Lady Potter?"

"Thank you - I… appreciate the thought" she put the necklace on.

"You are welcome - As for your property: You have your trust vault that currently has 31.000 Galleons in it; you can access it anytime, even without the permission of your guardian. Usually it's planned as 3.000 Galleons for each year at Hogwarts and 10.000 for when you start your own carrier.

As for the inherence from your parents... Your father spent nearly everything since the beginning of the war"

"Would you please define _'Nearly everything'?"_ Severus asked that, not because he particularly cared for the money since his future salary would be fairly enough to support himself and Jamie, so she could save the money in her trust vault - But the Potters had been _filthy_ rich, back when he was at Hogwarts, they could draw even with the Blacks!

"Potter Manor was sold to Kenrick Potter for a large sum. The Potter's and Peverell's family vaults hold only books and weapons. Lady Potter can access that vaults once she's of age. Then there is the estate in Gordric's hollow and approximately, after deduction of depts. and taxes, 2.117 Galleons"

"James Potter spent it for the war effort…" Severus murmured. But Jamie had a safety net in her trust vault, so there was no reason to be concerned.

"Dad probably thought the money wouldn't be helpful if we would lose the war" Jamie looked at him for agreement and Severus nodded: "And he would've been right"

Redblade was, in honesty, taken aback. He had just told his client and her guardian that there was nothing left of a multimillion galleon fortune, but they seemed not even angry.

 _Wizardkind_ , he thought by himself: "We will take care of your belongings here, young Lady" he told this her, as well as her godfather: "It will wait for your return"


End file.
